Cores do Amanhã
by ashita no kioku
Summary: Quando Kurt percebe que os problemas por tanto tempo mantidos para si mesmo não o deixam seguir em frente, ele vai precisar de alguém que possa lhe mostrar que ele é o único que pode escolher a cor do seu próprio futuro. (Spoilers: 4x14)
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso 1**: Eu comecei a fazer a versão em inglês dessa fic, mas uma leitora muito gentil, MorganD, se ofereceu para fazer a tradução, visto que o meu inglês é na base do google. Por isso, logo que ela começar a postar a história na página dela, eu apagarei da minha.

Além disso, eu fiz alterações pequenas nos primeiros três capítulos. Nada que comprometesse o conteúdo. Foram apenas algumas frases mal escritas. Outras ainda persistem, infelizmente.

**Aviso 2:** Fãs de Klaine e especificamente do Blaine provavelmente não gostarão dessa história.

**Aviso 3:** Minha primeira fanfic! **Spoilers** até o episódio 14 da 4ª temporada.

**Capítulo 1**

Kurt suspirou pelo que pareceu ser a centésima vez desde sua volta para Lima, há dois dias, para o casamento do Mr. Schue. Olhando o quarto, ele percebeu que finalmente a maior parte das coisas já havia sido organizada.

Não entenda mal. Ele amava redecoração. O problema era que o processo de se desfazer de coisas era sempre uma dor de cabeça. Principalmente porque aquele quarto estava cheio de lembranças que ele não tinha certeza se estava pronto para enfrentar.

Rachel havia voltado para Nova Iorque no dia anterior. No entanto, uma vez que ele precisava guardar toda a bagagem que havia trazido consigo, o rapaz decidiu ficar por um dia a mais.

Ele nem teria saído de casa se não fosse por Blaine mandando mensagens insistentemente naquela manhã, sobre como Tina queria falar com ele e como ele deveria aparecer no McKinley.

Agora ele percebia que seu tempo teria sido mais bem gasto desempacotando as roupas. Não importa o quão aliviado ele estava por ter se entendido com Tina. Aguentar ambos agindo como se soubessem o que ele pensava era irritante.

Por que todo mundo achava que sabia o que era melhor para ele?

Era de conhecimento comum que Blaine não podia entender os sentimentos das outras pessoas, nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Como ele poderia ser considerado um avaliador confiável?

- Sabe, filho, – Disse seu pai entrando no quarto – você já passou tempo demais aqui. Deixe essas coisas nas caixas e venha passar um tempo conosco.

Uma onda de culpa invadiu o contratenor. Nos últimos dias ele havia feito um esforço especial para agir como se nada no mundo o afetasse. Ele sabia que sua família tinha seus próprios problemas, principalmente com o tratamento do seu pai, e ele não queria acrescentar nenhuma preocupação.

_Aja confiante, aja feliz, e ninguém vai te fazer perguntas. - _Era o que ele dizia para si mesmo.

E se havia um papel que Kurt Hummel estava acostumado a representar, era o de tudo estava bem. Ele havia construído esse personagem por um longo tempo.

Provavelmente, ele vinha aperfeiçoando esse lado desde que sua mãe havia morrido.

Seu pai costumava contar a história sobre como o Natal depois da morte de sua mãe foi o momento no qual Kurt voltou a sorrir. Apesar de seu pai não costumar entrar em detalhes sobre aquela época, o rapaz sabia que aquele havia sido o melhor presente que seu pai poderia ter ganhado.

_- Muitas vezes eu vejo sua mãe em você, filho_. – Havia dito Burt, pouco depois daquele dia – _Quando você canta, quando você sorri, eu sinto que ela ainda está aqui._

Então Kurt havia feito de sua missão de vida, cuidar de seu pai e manter viva a imagem de sua mãe.

_Sempre sorria. Nunca mostre que você está ferido._

Ele sabia que seu pai ficaria desapontado se soubesse quantas coisas Kurt havia suportado sozinho. O único sentimento que poderia se igualar à necessidade de proteção que Kurt sentia por seu pai, seria a necessidade de proteção de Burt para seu filho.

- Desculpe, pai. Eu só trouxe esse tanto de bagagem porque Santana decidiu morar conosco. Desde que Rachel já desistiu de algumas coisas para acomodar o novo namorado, ela decidiu que agora era a minha vez.

_Não que fosse muito justo_ – O rapaz pensou - _Brody não precisa de uma cama extra e aparentemente não precisa de muito espaço no guarda-roupa também._

- Eu parabenizo essas garotas por terem conseguido te convencer a empacotar esse tanto de roupa. – Disse seu pai, rindo. - Eu nunca consegui te fazer abrir mão de mais do que um casaco velho.

- Na verdade, a proposta da Santana não me deixou escolha. – Disse o contratenor colocando no armário uma caixa ainda fechada. Aquela era a mesma caixa na qual ele havia guardado, na noite após Blaine ter confessado a traição, todas as fotografias e outros objetos que o lembrassem do ex-namorado. Ele preferia não rever essas coisas agora.

- Ela disse que eu poderia arranjar um lugar para ela na minha cama ou no meu armário. – Continuou Kurt – Ou seja, eu nunca estive tão convicto ao embalar alguns pares de sapatos. Pelo menos eu vou poder jogar isso na cara dela cada vez que ela reclamar sobre dormir no sofá.

Os dois homens riram, mas seu pai aparentemente percebeu que o riso de Kurt não era o mais convincente, pois ele sentou em sua cama franzindo o cenho.

- Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais sensível no mundo – Disse seu pai - Mas eu conheço você, filho. Esse conhecimento vai além de saber quanto tempo vai levar para você desistir de tentar assistir um jogo na televisão.

Kurt não queria pensar na última vez que eles haviam "assistido" a um jogo juntos. Ele preferiu se focar no problema mais urgente: o fato de que em algum momento sua fachada confiante deveria ter rachado.

- Eu só estou triste de ter que deixar tanta coisa aqui. Eu meio que quero levar várias delas de volta. Tem roupas aqui que eu comprei há poucas semanas.

- Bom, abrir mão de coisas recentes é mais fácil do que de coisas antigas. Você não tem apego emocional. – Comentou seu pai.

_Não necessariamente_. – pensou Kurt – _Coisas novas podem carregar tantas promessas positivas que também se torna doloroso abrir mão delas._

Era a conclusão que ele havia chegado quando notou que já considerava Adam como alguém que poderia ser mais do que apenas um amigo em NYADA. Isso o havia assustado, pois enquanto ele se achava pronto para sair e conhecer pessoas, ele não achava que deveria entrar em outro relacionamento sério.

Uma parte dele queria fugir do rapaz mais velho. Outra, estava decidida a se arriscar.

Então, não. Se desfazer de coisas novas não era exatamente fácil.

No entanto, ele reconhecia que também era difícil se livrar de alguns velhos fantasmas. A familiaridade com algo representava segurança. Ou tanta segurança quanto era possível no caso de esse "algo familiar" ter destruído sua confiança.

Sua _verdadeira_ confiança. Não aquela imagem que ele vestira quase diariamente na última década.

- Você sabe, fazer escolhas faz parte do processo de crescimento. – Continuou seu pai, ainda com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto. - Mas lidar com as consequências delas é o que te torna um adulto.

- Pai, você é um homem simples. Quando você tenta ser filosófico, você me preocupa. Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Kurt.

- Eu estou bem, filho. Assim como eu estava nas outras vinte vezes que você me perguntou desde que chegou aqui. Mas eu não sei se _você_ está bem.

Engolindo em seco, o contratenor devolveu com outra pergunta - Eu não pareço bem?

- Ao contrário. – Disse Burt – Você parece muito bem. Você parece tão bem quanto no seu ano Júnior, quando você estava sendo assediado. Ou quando você estava no Dalton, e passava mais tempo do que o necessário ressaltando o quão boa era aquela escola. Ou quando você estava vendendo aqueles panfletos para o musical que você nem conseguiu o papel que você queria. – Burt apertou o ombro de Kurt, e continuou em tom mais ameno - Filho, você estava agindo do mesmo jeito que está agora, quando você estava trabalhando no Lima Bean, e isso é o que me fez ter certeza de que quando você se esforça demais para parecer bem, você não está realmente bem.

Kurt se chutou mentalmente._ Ele deveria ter percebido que o exagero seria arriscado. _

A parte dele que ele associava com a sua infância (quando ele poderia facilmente chorar e alguém resolveria seus problemas) disse-lhe que este era o momento ideal para contar tudo a seu pai. Falar sobre suas inseguranças e como ele não se sentia pronto para seguir em frente por causa das questões pendentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não poderia voltar ao que era antes. Ele não sabia para onde ir.

Seria tão bom poder conversar com alguém disposto a ouvir.

Na verdade, houve momentos em que ele havia cedido, deixando que poucas pessoas o vissem vulnerável. Mas ele rapidamente percebeu que se ele deixasse isso acontecer em frente a alguém que não se importasse de verdade, ele só ouviria soluções vazias.

_Coragem_.

Se aquele episódio havia lhe ensinado algo em longo prazo, era de que esse tipo de solução simples não resolveria nada.

Aquele conselho descuidado só criou problemas.

A vida não é simples. Lidar com as coisas como se só existe uma verdade seria, inevitavelmente, um erro.

Desde então, ele havia tomado muito mais cuidado para não se deixar ser vulnerável em frente a ninguém. Ele não precisava de conselhos daquele tipo.

Tinha sido fácil, com Blaine. O dia em que eles se conheceram havia sido o único em que ele tinha se mostrado disposto a ouvir.

Quanto mais seu relacionamento se aprofundava, mais seu (agora ex) namorado parecia evitar qualquer discussão aprofundada sobre sentimentos.

Nas poucas vezes em que Kurt teve a chance de dizer o que ele estava pensando, o que o estava incomodando, tudo foi colocado de lado como se não fosse importante.

Logicamente seu pai nunca agiria assim. Seu pai faria qualquer coisa por ele.

E era justamente por isso que ele não poderia contar nada. Burt era mais importante do que seus problemas. Colocar preocupação extra em cima dele faria mais mal do que bem.

_Eu posso aguentar. Eu venho fazendo bem nos últimos anos. Alguns dos meus problemas podem ser ignorados sem serem realmente corrigidos._

Ele não conhecia outra forma de lidar com isso.

- Eu estou bem, pai. Você também agiria com excesso de empolgação se pudesse passar alguns dias longe da loucura que é morar com a Rachel, o Brody e a Santana.

- Você não me convenceu, garoto. – Disse seu pai, com um suspiro – Mas eu confio em você para saber o momento de me dizer as coisas. Ou você poderia conversar com o Blaine. Eu sei que vocês se viram hoje.

Culpa piscou novamente em sua consciência: _Diga a ele. É a sua chance! Não deixe que ele mantenha essa imagem de Blaine por mais tempo._

_É preferível que você carregue essa culpa a deixar seu pai preocupado._ Dizia o outro lado de sua mente.

- Vamos lá, vamos assistir a um jogo. Eu tenho certeza que eu vou conseguir prestar atenção por muito tempo, dessa vez. Principalmente porque não tem mais nenhuma cópia da Vogue na sala.

- Eu te conheço, filho. Você vai começar a brincar com seu celular em menos de um minuto.

Ele podia aproveitar esses poucos momentos de descontração. E em algumas horas ele estaria de volta para Nova Iorque, e sua vida agitada não lhe permitiria pensar em nada mais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Abrir a porta do loft gerava sentimentos mistos. Por um lado, era triste ter se despedido de sua família tão cedo. Não que houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso, visto que seu pai e Carole voltariam para Washington, D.C. no dia seguinte. Além disso, Finn havia vencido ele no quesito "quem passa mais tempo trancado no quarto", e eles mal tinham se falado.

Mas pelo lado positivo, não ter que enfrentar olhares que diziam claramente "quando você vai parar de negar que o Blaine é o amor da sua vida?" era sempre um bônus.

– Lar, doce lar. – Disse Santana enquanto ambos carregavam suas malas para dentro. E como da última vez, a garota havia ido para Nova Iorque sem muito planejamento, desta, ela tinha muitas malas.

– O voo pode não ter sido longo, mas ficar do seu lado com esse humor não é agradável, Hummel. – Continuou a garota. – Aparentemente se dar bem em um casamento não é suficiente para te fazer uma companhia suportável.

_De quem mesmo tinha sido a ideia de pegar voltar para Nova Iorque junto com Santana?_

Pelo menos ela não fazia parte do time que considerava o que aconteceu como uma prova de que Kurt estava em negação sobre voltar para Blaine. Ou talvez ela simplesmente não se importasse.

– Não que você saiba muito sobre companhias suportáveis. – Respondeu Kurt - Você se torna ainda mais desagradável quando está feliz.

Santana parecia pronta para uma tréplica quando um grito irritado de Rachel foi ouvido.

– Ok. Nós dois perdemos o concurso de companhia desagradável para Berry. – Disse a Latina – Eu vou guardar minhas coisas no seu quarto. Vou precisar etiquetar minhas roupas para que você não as confunda com as suas?

Kurt ignorou o comentário. Sabendo que levaria tempo para que Santana liberasse seu quarto, ele preferiu tentar descobrir o que estava errado com Rachel dessa vez. A garota havia sido emocionalmente instável nas últimas semanas. Kurt achava que depois do Midnight Madness ela se acalmaria, mas agora ela estava alternando momentos de tristeza, confiança e fúria com mais frequência do que Kurt trocava de cachecóis.

E isso dizia algo.

Rachel estava deitada na cama, abraçando um travesseiro.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Kurt.

- Oh, vocês já voltaram. – Respondeu a garota se levantando. – Como foi o voo? Onde está Santana? Estão com fome? Eu acho que o jantar ainda está quente.

- Ei, calma – Disse Kurt, seguindo para segurar os braços da garota que havia começado a se movimentar freneticamente - O voo foi bom, Santana está no meu quarto e eu agradeço por você ter feito comida a mais. Vou comer daqui a pouco. Agora, qual é o problema?

- Eu só estou tensa por causa da audição para Funny Girl. Só isso. – Respondeu a garota, rapidamente.

Rápido demais para ser natural.

- Quando você quiser compartilhar o que está te incomodando, eu estarei aqui. – Disse Kurt.

Rachel lhe deu um olhar agradecido.

- E você, como está? Eu vi você e o Blaine dançando juntos enquanto eu cantava.

Kurt fechou os olhos e suspirou - Vamos fazer um acordo? Eu não pergunto sobre o Finn, e você não pergunta sobre o Blaine.

- Certo. Eu acho que é justo. Embora nossas situações sejam diferentes porque o Blaine é sua alma gêmea e todo mundo pode ver que...

- Rachel. Por favor. – Interrompeu Kurt.

A garota amuou; então, seguiu empolgada - Muito bem. E seu outro homem? Você vai encontrá-lo amanhã? Vocês perderam o dia dos namorados então deveriam se ver logo.

Kurt hesitou. Adam era outro motivo positivo sobre sua volta para Nova Iorque. Desde o primeiro momento em que eles se falaram, Adam sempre arranjou uma forma de fazer Kurt se sentir bem.

Não era como se ele precisasse ser elogiado constantemente. Ele poderia ter uma equipe de bajuladores constantemente a sua volta, se ele quisesse, visto que sua popularidade pela vitória no Midnight Madness parecia atrair esse tipo de pessoa.

Mas ele não queria ser bajulado. Ele queria ser reconhecido.

E não era ruim ter alguém que _não_ iria apontar sobre como Blaine era maravilhoso. Só para variar.

Embora o próximo encontro dos dois com Adam provavelmente não fosse ser tão pacífico, visto que Kurt iria contar sobre o que aconteceu no casamento.

Ele sabia que isso era o mínimo que ele devia a Adam, mesmo que os dois não estivessem em um relacionamento, pois em cada momento em que eles se falavam, a possibilidade de eles se tornarem _algo_ crescia mais forte.

Embora eles passassem muito tempo juntos em NYADA, principalmente porque Kurt era agora parte do Adam's Apples, eles só haviam tido dois encontros fora da faculdade.

Na primeira vez que eles haviam saído, Adam havia confessado que não era realmente um fã de café ou outros "drinques", como Kurt havia sugerido inicialmente. Por isso, a dupla resolveu comprar sorvetes e andar pela cidade. Adam tinha um monte de energia e tinha decidido ser seu guia turístico em Nova Iorque. Então eles andavam juntos, com o mais velho contando coisas que ele sabia sobre o lugar.

E Kurt o corrigindo quase o tempo todo, pois o contratenor amava a cidade desde pequeno e Adam só estava lá por alguns anos.

E o britânico, percebendo isso, começou a inventar histórias mirabolantes sobre cada lugar, apenas para que Kurt se indignasse sobre elas e informasse o que sabia.

_- Oh Meu Deus, você não pode estar falando sério – dizia Kurt, gesticulando freneticamente – eu tenho certeza que esse não é o motivo de a arquitetura desse edifício ser assim. Eu li que...O que? O que foi?_

_Adam estava rindo. O riso dele atingia facilmente os olhos, que brilhavam. _

_- Você é tão apaixonado por tudo isso. É bonito te ver agindo assim. Você está quase pulando enquanto gesticula. _

_Kurt corou. As pessoas costumavam achar que sua excitação pelas coisas era fútil. Quando ele falava sobre roupas, ou sobre a Broadway, muitos só queriam que ele se calasse._

_Mesmo seu pai e Carole haviam dado a ele controle total sobre a organização do casamento, sem querer realmente ouvir suas ideias. _

_E lá estava Adam. Propositalmente instigando Kurt a compartilhar o que ele sabia sobre Nova Iorque. E sorrindo carinhosamente enquanto Kurt falava._

_- Você deve gostar de sofrer, por me deixar falando desse jeito. – Foi a resposta de Kurt._

_- Resposta errada. Repita comigo: "eu fico bonito quando estou empolgado". Havia respondido Adam, insistindo até que Kurt repetisse._

- Você está tão longe agora – disse Rachel, interrompendo seus pensamentos – que eu só tenho mais certeza de que você deveria mandar uma mensagem para Adam.

- Sim. Eu farei isso. – Disse Kurt imediatamente digitando um "_Ei, você. Como passou os últimos dias? Eu acabei de voltar para Nova Iorque_" no celular, enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha, fugindo de Rachel e de sua mania de comentar suas expressões enquanto ele mandava mensagens.

Adam não demorou a enviar uma resposta:

"_Eu imaginava quando você me mandaria uma mensagem. Meus dias foram chatos. O ensaio dos Apples foi estranho sem você. Em poucas semanas você já se tornou parte de nós. Como foi o casamento?_"

Kurt respondeu: "_Eu também me sinto parte do grupo. E não houve casamento (o drama dos relacionamentos do McKinley ataca novamente). Mas na verdade, eu quero conversar com você sobre algo que aconteceu no "casamento". Você está livre amanhã?_".

Ele sabia que Adam perceberia pelo tom do texto que seria uma conversa difícil. Principalmente porque Adam sabia que Blaine estaria na festa.

Ele quase conseguia prever um _"Eu não vou gostar dessa conversa, não é?"_ na resposta de Adam.

Então, naturalmente, seu coração pulou uma batida quando a resposta foi: "_Você está bem? Aconteceu algo ruim?_".

_É claro que você colocaria meu bem estar primeiro. – _Pensou Kurt. - _Por que você não pode ser egoísta só de vez em quando? Eu sei lidar com pessoas egoístas. _

E a decepção consigo mesmo não seria tão evidente.

_Não, eu não vou procurar nada que me faça sentir melhor sobre a minha culpa. Meu pai me lembrou o quão importante é assumir nossos erros. – _Pensou Kurt.

Outro tremor em seu telefone o tirou de seus pensamentos: "_Kurt?_"

"_Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. Mas então, você está livre?_" – Ele enviou.

"_Eu estou livre. Se eu não estivesse, agora eu estaria, porque você não me convenceu que está bem. Você quer ir a algum lugar específico?_"

"_Não mude seus planos por minha causa. E na verdade, eu quero conversar sobre coisas um pouco pessoais, então seria bom um lugar tranquilo_"

"_Você é totalmente alguém por quem vale a pena mudar os planos. Mas eu prometo que eu realmente estava livre. E como estamos em Nova Iorque, só vamos encontrar tranquilidade dentro de nossas casas."_

Kurt não havia ido ao apartamento de Adam ainda. Assim como o outro rapaz não havia ido ao seu. Pensar em levar sua amizade para um ambiente tão pessoal parecia um grande passo.

"_Bom, eu moro com três pessoas. Você conhece duas dela, e ambas não gostam muito do que os Apples representam. E esses ainda são mais fáceis de lidar do que a terceira pessoa. Eu não lembro mais o que é tranquilidade._"

"_Você quer vir no meu apartamento? Eu moro sozinho então não vamos ser interrompidos_."

_Dar ou não dar esse passo?_

Kurt acabou decidindo, após ouvir um grito de Santana: "_Sim,_ _Isso seria bom_. _Definitivamente melhor do que aqui_."

"_Ótimo. Se você quiser vir cedo, ganha um almoço feito por mim_."

"_Você me ganhou em "comida grátis"_.".

"_Minha avó dizia que o melhor jeito de se chegar a um homem é pelo estômago. ;-)"_ – Respondeu Adam, mandando junto o endereço do local.

Kurt riu. Mesmo que Adam certamente tivesse ideia sobre o conteúdo da conversa, ele continuava flertando.

- Ei, Porcelana – disse Santana saindo do quarto vestindo uma das calças de Kurt – Eu totalmente estou pegando essa calça emprestada.

- Nem pensar. Eu não mexo nas suas coisas e você não mexe nas minhas, Satanás.

- Kurt não me deixa usar as coisas dele também, Santana. – Disse Rachel se juntando aos dois.

- Você não tem nem perna nem bunda para usar uma calça do Hummel, Berry. Olha só para aquilo! – Disse Santana apontando para a parte de trás de Kurt.

Se as coisas fossem bem no dia seguinte, Kurt se convidaria para o apartamento de Adam mais vezes. Era muito mais interessante quando o rapaz cantava sobre bundas, do que ouvir sobre esse tema das duas garotas com quem ele vivia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kurt respirou fundo uma última vez e apertou o interfone do prédio.

- Sou eu, Adam – Disse Kurt, quando ouviu resposta.

- Você chegou cedo! Mas pode subir.

O apartamento de Adam ficava longe do loft, mas consideravelmente perto de NYADA. E o local parecia seguro. Mas sendo o loft um local de preço acessível justamente por estar um bairro de "criminalidade duvidosa", a comparação não era assim tão lisongeira.

Quando o contratenor chegou ao andar certo ele viu que o rapaz britânico o esperava na porta.

Usando um avental cor-de-rosa.

- Essa cor fica muito bem em você. – Disse Kurt, sorrindo.

- Obrigado. Eu não pretendia te recepcionar com um avental, mas você chegou cedo. Eu acabei de começar o almoço – Disse Adam.

- Esse é o motivo de você estar na frente da porta? Eu cheguei muito cedo e você está escondendo algo?

Kurt havia falado aquilo brincando. Ele tinha chegado cedo porque Rachel estava enlouquecendo todo mundo. E Santana estava respondendo à altura. Em outras palavras, sua casa parecia um campo de batalhas. Mesmo Brody havia saído de lá, preferindo ir estudar com alguns amigos.

Mas agora, olhando para o rosto de Adam, ele hesitou.

- Bom, eu não tinha certeza de que isso contava como um encontro. – Disse o britânico, esfregando a nuca - Eu posso ter colocado uma música romântica e flores em cima da mesa.

_ ._

Adam parecia inseguro, e aquilo era de cortar o coração. Não era justo que alguém tão positivo se sentisse daquela forma.

- Eu adoraria que isso contasse como um encontro, mas eu não tenho certeza se depois do que eu vou te falar, você ainda vai desejar isso. – Disse Kurt.

- Isso é bom. Significa que você não voltou a ser um homem comprometido. – Disse Adam sorrindo e finalmente abrindo passagem para Kurt.

O apartamento era razoavelmente grande para uma única pessoa. E ligeiramente bagunçado, também. Na mesa da sala havia diversas partituras, um laptop aberto, e alguns livros que ele sabia que eram leituras para NYADA. Provavelmente Adam teria passado o dia estudando e cuidando de assuntos relacionados aos Apples, se Kurt não tivesse aparecido.

Na mesa da cozinha, havia alguns ingredientes para o que parecia ser macarrão com salsichas e purê de batatas.

E sim, havia um vaso de com uma única flor na mesa. E um jazz suave de fundo.

- Eu confesso que eu esperava algo ainda mais tradicional como peixe com batatas. – Disse Kurt.

- Eu imaginei que você esperaria algo assim, por isso que eu não fiz. Eu não gosto de ser previsível. Você provavelmente esperava alguma música agitada e ridícula ao invés de um Jazz, certo? – Disse Adam, sorrindo.

- Bom, conhecendo você... - Comentou Kurt. - Mas eu não deveria chegar por pelo menos uma hora, então eu não acho que essa música seja para mim.

- A música é para nós. Eu precisava de inspiração para o almoço. Jazz e purê de batatas são uma ótima combinação. – Disse Adam voltando a mexer com os ingredientes.

- Eu não vou fingir que eu entendo como funciona sua mente musical. Você cantou _Baby Got Back_ para mim. – Disse Kurt, assistindo o outro rapaz se mover pela cozinha.

Ele era habilidoso. Não no nível de _chef_, mas como uma pessoa que morasse sozinha e tinha aprendido a se virar. Era interessante de assistir.

- Não finja que você não gostou daquela performance. – Disse Adam. – Além do mais, minha mente musical é muito coerente. As pessoas entram em NYADA porque gostam de música. Gostam de se divertir com isso. Mas o ambiente de competição, o status, o glamour de lidar com arte fazem com que algumas delas esqueçam sobre o básico que as motivava a cantar. Quando eu percebi que eu não me divertia mais, eu comecei a enxergar que havia outras pessoas tão deslocadas quanto eu. Então eu criei os Adam's Apples. Ninguém vai ser julgado lá. Todos podem se divertir sem estresse.

_Como alguém pode pensar mal dos Adam's Apples? A descrição do Adam é como um sonho!_

- Mas – continuou o rapaz mais velho – para não ser injusto contra meu país, teremos pudim de pão de sobremesa. Eu quase fiz torta de maçã, mas as piadas inevitáveis ficam melhor em um quarto encontro e esse é apenas o terceiro.

- Eu espero que você ainda pense em um quarto encontro, quando este terminar. – Disse Kurt, ficando mais nervoso sobre o assunto do que ele tinha estivera até então. Talvez estar novamente com Adam, ouvindo suas piadas bobas e sua paixão pela música contribuísse para que ele se desse conta do quanto ele não queria perder isso.

Ele se sentira mais confortável nos últimos minutos do que ele havia se sentido desde que havia ido para Lima.

- Se você quiser um quarto encontro, Kurt, eu acho muito difícil que eu não queira também. – Disse Adam – Você gosta de molho de tomate?

- Ah, sim, eu gosto. – Disse Kurt, admirado pela tranquilidade do outro rapaz. Blaine estaria fazendo um escândalo, até agora.

_Não. Não o compare com Blaine. Adam não merece isso. _

- Eu estou tão confiante de que nada que você disser pode mudar minha visão que eu até sugeriria que você falasse antes mesmo de almoçarmos. – Continuou o rapaz, cortando os tomates – Mas ainda que eu não seja fortemente afetado, pode acontecer de você perder o apetite ao falar sobre isso e eu não quero que você perca a chance de provar minha comida.

Eles passaram alguns minutos nesse ambiente confortável com o jazz de fundo e Adam cantarolando. Ocasionalmente o rapaz mais velho perguntaria algo sobre a preferência de Kurt para os ingredientes e Kurt destacaria formas diferentes sobre o preparo dos alimentos.

Ele poderia facilmente se acostumar com aquilo.

- Sabe, – disse o contratenor – eu não acho que eu estive em um ambiente tão tranquilo desde que meu pai se casou.

- Você acaba de me lembrar que eu não sei praticamente nada sobre sua vida pessoal. – Disse o britânico, sorrindo – e isso é inaceitável. Conte-me tudo.

Kurt riu e gastou todo o tempo do preparo da refeição e do almoço em si, enchendo Adam com as histórias sobre sua família, McKinley e o New Directions. Ele não entrou em detalhes sobre as coisas desagradáveis. Apenas mencionou brevemente que sua mãe havia morrido quando ele era pequeno, e que o glee club provavelmente havia salvado sua sanidade (ou aumentado sua tolerância à loucura. Também era uma visão possível), pois ele não conseguia se imaginar suportando tantos anos naquele lugar sem seus amigos.

A doença de seu pai, o bullying, e Blaine foram deixados de lado. Não havia nenhum ponto em tornar essa conversa desagradável quando eles teriam outra conversa tensa pela frente.

- Então Rachel quase se tornou sua cunhada, mas Finn a mandou para Nova Iorque e agora ela mora com você. Isso foi uma reviravolta – Comentou Adam, rindo, enquanto ambos se dirigiam para o sofá após comerem a sobremesa.

- Eu sei. Eu achava que seria loucura tê-la como parte da minha família e agora nós moramos juntos. Mas para ser sincero, fora as últimas semanas, ela tem sido uma boa companhia. Mas Rachel Berry ainda é Rachel Berry e ela me enlouquece às vezes. No entanto eu sinto saudade de ser enlouquecido só por ela, uma vez que agora Brody e Santana também me deixam maluco.

- Estou curioso para conhecer Santana. Todas as vezes que você a mencionou, você usou esse tom ao mesmo tempo impaciente e carinhoso que você usa quando fala sobre Rachel.

- Você merece ser o fundador de um coral, se você é tão atento ao tom das pessoas. – Disse Kurt, rindo.

Adam ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Enquanto meus ouvidos são muito bons, eu acho que eu preciso reforçar que minha atenção em você vai além da sua voz magnífica.

Algo dentro do contratenor se aqueceu ao pensar que Adam distinguia os tipos de sentimento que seus tons de voz carregavam. E que isso não tinha relação com a voz por si mesma.

Então a culpa voltou, e ele sabia que não podia mais adiar o assunto.

E Adam, obviamente, percebeu a mudança em Kurt, uma vez que a postura dele também se alterou, e ele esticou a mão para segurar a de Kurt.

Eles nunca tinham sequer dados as mãos antes. Por que ele se sentia tão culpado?

_Porque eu quero isso. Eu quero segurar as mãos dele. Parece tão certo._

- Eu dormi com Blaine no casamento. – Disse Kurt de uma vez, percebendo imediatamente que qualquer noção de sutileza tinha a tendência a fugir dele em momentos de tensão.

Adam ficou tenso e fechou os olhos. Mas sua mão não soltou a de Kurt. Se alguma coisa, ele segurou mais forte.

Então ele abriu os olhos. E não havia julgamento. Mas havia receio.

- Você disse mais cedo, que queria outro encontro. E não negou que ainda estava descompromissado. O que isso significa?

- Eu quero outro encontro. E eu não voltei com Blaine. Nem tenho planos de voltar. Não importa o quão insistente ele seja, eu não quero voltar com ele.

Adam baixou os olhos para suas mãos unidas, e ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Então, ele suspirou, e soltou sua mão, se levantando.

Kurt jurou que seu coração pulou uma batida.

- Eu vou pegar mais sobremesa, você quer? – Disse o rapaz, ainda sem olhar para Kurt.

- Adam, eu...

- Não, eu não estou bravo. Eu só preciso de alguns segundos e mais um pouco de açúcar. E então nós vamos conversar sobre como as coisas vão se desenvolver a partir daqui. Mas eu não estou bravo. Eu sequer teria esse direito, nós não estamos juntos ainda.

_Ainda._

- Eu acho que eu aceito outra porção, obrigado. – Disse Kurt, e percebeu que a própria voz tremia.

Enquanto o outro rapaz foi para a cozinha, ele tentou se acalmar, mas era um pouco difícil respirar.

_Adam disse que eles iriam conversar. Tudo ia ficar bem._

Algum tempo depois (tempo suficiente para Kurt se perguntar de Adam havia fugido pela saída de incêndio) o britânico voltou com dois pratos com a sobremesa. Ele entregou um deles silenciosamente para Kurt e voltou a segurar as mãos dele.

- Eu poderia dizer que eu não preciso de nenhuma justificativa sua – Disse Adam, olhando diretamente para Kurt. – Porque eu, na verdade, não preciso. Mas eu quero que você fale se você quiser.

- Eu não entendo – Disse Kurt.

Por que Adam estava reagindo daquela forma?

- Eu poderia ignorar isso. Eu realmente falei sério quando disse que não haveria muita coisa que pudesse mudar meu interesse por você. E nós não estamos juntos. – Disse o britânico – Mas ainda assim esse episódio precisa ser discutido se nós pretendermos ser mais do que somos agora. Seguir em frente sem resolver as coisas não funciona. Eu poderia ficar inseguro sobre você eventualmente querendo voltar para o seu ex. Você poderia ficar paranoico sobre a minha confiança em você e então começaria a esconder coisas. No fim, problemas que não parecem tão sérios podem virar uma gigante bola de neve. – Adam se interrompeu por um momento, fechando os olhos - Eu aprendi isso do jeito difícil – ele abriu os olhos novamente - e eu tenho a impressão que você também. Eu estou feliz que você tenha decidido me dizer logo que você voltou. Essa ação, para mim, é maior do que qualquer problema sobre confiança que este fato poderia trazer.

Kurt ficou imóvel. Adam era real? Esse era um cenário tão positivo que Kurt quase repetiu que havia dormido com Blaine, porque obviamente Adam tinha entendido errado.

- Desculpe, eu estou um pouco surpreso – Disse Kurt – eu não esperava que você ficasse tão calmo. Acho que eu vou levar um tempo para me acostumar com essa coisa de "construir uma relação com base na sinceridade". Eu não tive muitas chances de realmente compartilhar o que eu pensava no meu último relacionamento.

- Bom, você não me disse o motivo do término do seu último relacionamento, mas provavelmente isso influenciou. Nós devemos aprender com nossos erros e corrigi-los. Eu sempre estarei disposto a te ouvir, e eu espero o mesmo de você.

Então Kurt percebeu que Adam não estava cobrando uma justificativa (o que era bom, pois Kurt não achava que sua ação tinha justificativa). Ele só queria que não houvesse segredos entre eles.

Seria difícil, mas Kurt achava que esse momento só os faria crescer mais fortes.

**Nota da autora**: Desculpem! Eu decidi dividir esse encontro em três capítulos, pois ele ficou gigante e eu levo muito tempo tentando traduzir para o inglês. (E eu quero postar os capítulos em português e inglês juntos)

Notícia boa: os capítulo estão quase prontos em português... Pelo menos o capítulo 4, eu acho que consigo postar até quinta-feira. O 5, talvez no domingo.

E um obrigada especial para **Bellatokio**! Fico feliz que você gostou! Eu não sei quantos fãs brasileiros leem fics do Kurt que não sejam klaine, então estava com receio. Mas agora estou feliz!

E eu não sei quantos capítulos a fic vai ter, pois cada vez eu escrevo mais e mais cenas. (Eu tenho cenas aleatórias para os capítulo também...) Eu acho que no mínimo 10.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Os dois rapazes continuaram comendo a sobremesa, enquanto Kurt organizava seus pensamentos.

- Você sabe que eu voltei para Lima apenas um dia antes do casamento, mesmo que Rachel tenha voltado muito antes. – Começou Kurt - Ela deve ter avisado Blaine sobre quando eu chegava porque assim que isso aconteceu eu recebi essa mensagem – disse Kurt, abrindo a mensagem no celular e mostrando para Adam:

_"Ei, Kurt. Soube que você está na cidade. O Mr. Schue pediu que os membros do glee club cantassem no casamento. Rachel prometeu ajudar Finn, então eu estava pensando: você não queria fazer um dueto comigo? Eu já escolhi nossa música"_

- Interessante como ele nem mesmo perguntou como você estava, ou perguntou como você tinha se programado para passar os poucos dias de folga. – Comentou Adam em tom sarcástico.

Bem, apesar de Adam não estar bravo com Kurt, ele não parecia muito entusiasmado sobre Blaine.

- Hun, isso era comum para ele. Mas eu aceitei. Eu realmente achei que todos os membros iam cantar algo. Não havia nada suspeito nisso. Blaine me pediu para encontrá-lo no McKinley para ensaiarmos e eu fui. – Continuou Kurt. – Ele já tinha escolhido uma música, e nós ensaiamos algumas vezes. E então...

_- Você sabe, eu realmente acho que foi uma ótima ideia do Mr. Schue nos pedir para cantar. – Disse Blaine quando eles terminaram de ensaiar – Porque nós nos atrasamos com os ensaios para as regionais por causa da desclassificação. Falando nisso, eu nunca vou te perdoar por não ter me convidado para o casamento do seu pai e Carole. Eu sei que o New Directions cantou lá também._

_- Blaine, não faria o menor sentido você aparecer lá. – Respondeu Kurt, começando a recolher as partituras - Você não era um membro do New Directions e nem conhecia meu pai ou Carole._

_- Ainda assim, eu teria gostado de cantar para eles. Eu adoro casamentos. E eu não precisava ser um New Directions. Eles me deixaram cantar no seu baile Junior sem eu nem frequentar a escola. E era você que estava organizando tudo. – Disse Blaine se aproximando._

_- Rachel provavelmente teria gritado "espião", se você aparecesse lá. – Disse Kurt, se afastando - Na verdade, eu não me lembro de nenhuma ocasião em que estivemos num lugar com um palco e você não foi cantar. _

_- Eu amo cantar. – Disse Blaine, seguindo Kurt - E eu amo cantar com você, Kurt. Fazer duetos com você é tão nostálgico. Você certamente percebe a química entre nós quando nós cantamos, certo? _

_- Esse é o tipo de coisa que meu irmão e Rachel falariam um para o outro – Respondeu Kurt. _

_- Claro. O que seja. O ponto que eu quero fazer é: nós deveríamos aproveitar que você está aqui, e nos divertirmos._

_Kurt, que tinha decidido ir embora e estava quase na porta da sala, se virou para Blaine._

_- Nos divertirmos? _

_- Sim, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Que nem no natal. – Respondeu Blaine, o alcançando e pondo a mão em seu ombro._

_- No natal, eu estava vulnerável com a notícia que meu pai me deu, Blaine.- Disse Kurt - Você disse que você queria cuidar de mim, só daquela vez, e eu deixei, porque era bom fingir que nada tinha mudado. Fingir que meu pai não estava doente. – _E que você não tinha me traído, Kurt adicionou em sua mente_. - Não é uma coisa regular para nós. _

_- Mas foi bom, não foi? Você se sentiu bem, eu me senti bem. E não tivemos amarras! Eu tenho sido paciente esperando por você, sem te pressionar, desde então. _

_- Blaine, se você acha que é uma questão de tempo, então nós não estamos na mesma página. Eu te disse antes: eu te perdoo, mas eu não consigo confiar em você. – Disse Kurt, retirando a mão do Blaine de seus ombros._

_- Eu amo você, Kurt. E eu disse que vou esperar. Eu só acho que nós podemos nos sentir bem. Somos amigos, não somos? _

_- De quem você é amigo, Blaine? – Disse Tina, entrando na sala e estreitando os olhos. – Oh, é claro._

_- Olá, Tina – Disse Kurt – Você veio ensaiar alguma música para o casamento? Nós já acabamos._

_- Eu não vou cantar no casamento, Kurt. – Disse a garota, em tom irritado – A maioria de nós não quer trabalhar em todo local que precisa de uma banda._

_- Oh, bem – Disse Kurt, sem jeito – Eu achei que todos iriam. Mas é claro que Blaine iria, nós acabamos de discutir o quanto ele não pode resistir a um microfone._

_A garota ficou inexplicavelmente vermelha._

_- Eu posso não ter um microfone, mas eu sou melhor do que você, Kurt Hummel! – Gritou Tina, saindo da sala._

_- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Kurt._

_- Tina ainda está no humor de Diva. – Disse Blaine – Mas não mude de assunto, Kurt. Você sabe que seria bom._

_- Até amanhã, Blaine._

Kurt parou por um momento, sabendo que a próxima parte seria mais difícil de dizer. Ele olhou para Adam que havia passado todo esse tempo quieto. Tinha havido um ou outro franzir de cenho, mas nenhum comentário.

Como se lendo a mente de Kurt, Adam disse:

- Eu sei que eu sou o tipo que não desiste fácil, mas seu ex parece um pouco insistente demais, não é?

- Você pode dizer isso – murmurou Kurt, lembrando-se de várias ocasiões em que o outro rapaz tinha ignorado tudo o que ele não queria ouvir, optando por fazer as coisas do próprio jeito.

- Eu sei que eu disse que eu quero ouvir o que você tem a falar, mas se você se sente desconfortável com isso, nós podemos fazer uma pausa. Eu não quero que você faça nada que você não deseje, principalmente agora que eu percebi que você tem lidado com isso em outras ocasiões. – Disse Adam, sério.

- Não, eu estou bem. Na verdade, eu realmente acredito que a falta de conversa é prejudicial. Às vezes as coisas que valem a pena exigem alguns sacrifícios. – Disse Kurt.

- Muito bem dito. – Disse Adam, sorrindo.

- No dia seguinte – Continuou Kurt – eu realmente pensei que não faria mal aceitar a proposta dele. – o rapaz engoliu em seco - Que dizer, nós somos amigos. Apesar de tudo, Blaine foi uma parte muito grande da minha vida. Nós passamos muito tempo juntos. Era fácil me deixar levar. Ele prometeu que não significaria nada mais do que aquele momento. Eu me certifiquei várias vezes de lembrá-lo que não estávamos voltando. Eu realmente não tinha nenhuma expectativa além de me sentir bem. Quer dizer, é difícil se sentir bem em Lima, quando tudo é um lembrete do que eu queria fugir. E de alguma forma, eu realmente achei que Blaine estivesse sendo sincero sobre querer se descontrair. Não era a primeira vez que ele agia impulsionado por ser espontâneo e divertido. E eu imagino que ele deva estar tenso, porque as regionais estão chegando, e ele é o presidente de classe, e ele deve ter tido um monte de trabalho para organizar a Sadie Hawkins no McKinley. E ele vai fazer uma audição para NYADA, e logo começam a vir as cartas de finalistas e...

- Kurt, respire. – Disse Adam, apertando sua mão. - Você parece mais motivado a justificar Blaine do que a si mesmo.

- Desculpe. Força do hábito, eu acho. – Disse Kurt, rindo.

Adam suspirou, fechando os olhos. Não era um suspiro cansado. Era preocupado. Kurt não entendia porque de todas as coisas, aquela era a que mais havia afetado o outro garoto.

- Eu estou fazendo uma lista mental de todas as coisas que eu acho que nós vamos precisar conversar, eventualmente. – Disse o britânico - Não agora, pois você já teve sua cota de emoções. Mas algumas vezes você diz coisas que me deixam um pouco preocupado, e eu quero entender. Eu quero te ajudar.

- Você está exagerando, Adam. Você faz soar como se eu estivesse quebrado. Eu estou bem. Eu sofri ao longo da minha vida? Sim. Todos sofreram em algum momento. É normal. – Disse Kurt,

- Você está se enganando, Kurt. Você usou o verbo no passado, mas eu posso afirmar que isso ainda te afeta. Mas como eu disse, nós vamos conversar sobre isso com calma e aos poucos. Algumas coisas não são resolvidas de uma vez. – Disse Adam. – Por enquanto, você pode terminar sua narrativa. Eu sei que você terminou de contar o que aconteceu, mas você não disse como se sente sobre isso. Eu não quero que você diminua a importância dos seus sentimentos. Nós não podemos trabalhar nas coisas, se não formos sinceros um com o outro.

_Ele não deixaria aquilo passar despercebido, não é? _

- Certo. - Kurt suspirou – No fim, eu realmente percebi que eu não só não me senti emocionalmente ligado, como eu me sentia quando namorávamos, como mesmo a satisfação física foi afetada, pois ele começou a dizer que nós tínhamos que voltar. E agora ele está agindo como se eu estou em negação e isso é muito irritante.

Kurt fez uma pausa, pois de todas as coisas, a próxima era a que realmente o afetava no momento.

- Houve um momento – continuou - em que eu pensei em você no meio disso tudo, mas eu ignorei. E eu realmente não achei que eu me sentiria tão mal, já que tecnicamente nós não estamos juntos. Mas eu me sinto mal. Eu comecei a me culpar cada vez mais com o passar do tempo, e agora que eu estou olhando para você, que eu tenho o lembrete vivo de quão bem você me faz, eu me sinto muito pior. Eu já fui acusado sobre coisas relacionadas à traição sem ter culpa. Mas dessa vez, se você me acusasse você estaria certo. Eu me sinto mal que você deixe isso de lado.

- Kurt, o que nós estamos fazendo agora é justamente "não deixar isso de lado". – Disse Adam, incrédulo. – Não só porque nós não estamos juntos e eu não tenho direito de te acusar de nada, mas mesmo se fosse o caso eu precisaria ouvir toda a história antes de reagir. Pessoas que só sabem uma parte dos fatos dificilmente terão razão nas conclusões que tiraram deles. E o fato de que você acha que eu te ouvir calmamente é "deixar de lado", e que você esperava que eu agisse mais... "acaloradamente" ou algo assim, também vai para a lista de coisas que vamos conversar em outro momento.

_Era isso que as pessoas queriam dizer quando zombavam sobre relacionamentos do ensino médio?_ Kurt sabia que nem todos os casais adultos eram tão racionais quanto Adam agia, mas ele também sabia que haveria muito mais divórcios no mundo, se cada erro gerasse uma grande discussão. Seu pai e Carole, por exemplo, nunca haviam levantado à voz um com o outro, mesmo que Kurt soubesse que eles discordavam de algumas coisas.

- Agora – Adam continuou - Duas coisas me aborrecem nesse episódio. A primeira é que seu ex tenha sido tão desonrado em voltar com a palavra dele, quando ele achou que você estaria vulnerável. Se ele é tão insistente como parece, eu imagino que não veremos o fim disso tão cedo.

- E a segunda – continuou Adam – é o fato de que você deu várias justificativas sobre o porquê de seu ex precisar "se sentir bem", mas minimizou as suas. Eu sei que você tem um passado conturbado. Eu sei que seu resumo sobre a sua vida, enquanto almoçávamos, teve muitas coisas sérias omitidas.

- Como? – Kurt perguntou. – Como você pode afirmar isso, sendo que cada pessoa que me conhece vai provavelmente dizer que eu sou forte e nada me afeta?

- Por que eu te vi cantar. – Disse Adam, simplesmente.

O britânico apertou sua mão, enquanto continuou:

"Quando você canta, você não conta uma história. Você sente a história. E quem te ouve, não aprecia a história, mas sim, vive ela junto com você. Você me fez querer te conhecer. Conhecer o que te machucou, e o que te fez forte. Conhecer qual era o apoio emocional que você tinha para fazer de uma música, uma história real e emocionante.

É por esse motivo que não importa o quão afinada seja Rachel, ou o quão difíceis sejam as notas que ela alcança, se você quiser, você vai vencê-la em qualquer disputa.

Você vive a música de tal forma, que eu não posso separar o ser humano do artista. Porque o artista em você se construiu de emoções reais. Você se doa em suas performances, e é isso que me fez querer te conhecer mais e mais. Se a sua alma está tão imbricada em sua música, você mostrou para todos, durante as duas vezes em que eu te vi cantando músicas emotivas, um lado seu que você se esforça para esconder. Mas eu sei que ele existe, e eu, egoisticamente, quero vê-lo mais. Não só quando você canta, mas sempre."

Ao final do discurso, Kurt percebeu que estava chorando. Ele não gostava de chorar em frente a outras pessoas, mas ele achava que nunca havia ouvido nada tão bonito sobre si mesmo. Nem perto disso, para ser sincero.

- Eu não vou dizer que você não precisa chorar por causa do que eu disse, Kurt – Disse Adam, puxando o rapaz mais novo para um abraço. – Apesar de me doer um pouco que você obviamente não está acostumado a ter pessoas que reconheçam as coisas louváveis em você, eu acho que você precisa chorar. Alguém um dia me disse que as lágrimas aparecem quando nós estamos tão cheios de emoções, que elas começam a transbordar pelos nossos olhos. Então chorar faz bem. Desabafar faz com que nos sintamos mais leves.

O contratenor continuou chorando nos braços do rapaz mais velho, sem ter noção da passagem do tempo. Sua cabeça dava voltas.

Era tão difícil de acreditar que Adam, que o conhecia por algumas semanas, havia feito todo aquele discurso.

Não eram elogios vazios que Adam havia lhe dado. Ele havia simplesmente confessado que enxergou as emoções que o contratenor havia lutado por metade de sua vida para esconder, e que elas o haviam arrebatado.

Ele se preocupava. Ele sabia que Kurt tinha uma bagagem emocional problemática. Qualquer pessoa sensata se afastaria, pois não valia a pena lidar com tudo isso por ele.

Mas Adam parecia achar que valia. E Kurt decidiu que se daria a chance de mostrar a alguém seu lado vulnerável.

E foi bom.

**Nota da autora**: Eu percebi que os professores resolveram que ninguém mais terá vida além das aulas. Isso significa que meu ritmo de atualização em português vai diminuir, e na versão em inglês, eu vou ter que fazer uma pausa. Espero que eu não tenha que diminuir ainda mais.

Enfim, voltando a fic: Eu vou tentar intercalar momentos em que eles trabalham juntos nas inseguranças de Kurt, com momentos fofos entre os dois, pois afinal eu marquei romance como categoria da fic, não amizade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kurt não sabia por quanto tempo chorou. Mas ele sabia que era mais do que havia chorando em muito tempo. Sua cabeça doía e a posição no abraço fazia com que seu pescoço doesse também.

Mas essa última dor era muito bem-vinda. Adam não havia parado de esfregar suas costas em nenhum momento. O bater do coração dele estava lentamente ajudando Kurt a se acalmar. Era uma novidade muito boa, estar nos braços de alguém maior que ele. O fazia se sentir protegido.

Não que "se sentir protegido" fosse uma sensação tão nova. Cada abraço do seu pai o fazia se sentir assim. E houve uma época, que durou cerca de duas semanas, na qual Blaine o fez se sentir dessa forma também. Mas foi antes de ele começar a tratar Kurt como outro fã que deveria ficar feliz em balançar no fundo enquanto ele brilhava, ou de dar conselhos sobre melhores formas de se comportar. E isso não fazia Kurt se sentir protegido, mas sim, inferior. Mas é claro, Blaine só estava tentando ser um bom mentor.

Ou era o que Kurt tinha escolhido acreditar, uma vez que a outra opção era de que Blaine simplesmente não via nenhuma possibilidade nem remotamente amorosa com Kurt. E isso não faria sentido, já que eles tinham acabado ficando juntos.

- Por favor, me diga que você não vai agir como se eu não estivesse pronto para um relacionamento e passar meses sendo um mentor para mim, antes de decidir me pedir em namoro. – Disse Kurt, rapidamente, erguendo a cabeça do peito de Adam.

E claro, ele corou fortemente depois. _Quem no mundo fala esse tipo de coisa?_

Adam ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sei onde sua mente foi parar nesses últimos minutos, mas eu não consigo me imaginar levando "meses para te pedir em namoro" – Disse o britânico, rindo. – No entanto, existe algo mais ou menos certo e algo de equivocado na sua afirmação.

Adam passou a mão pelo rosto de Kurt, secando as lágrimas remanescentes.

- Eu acho – continuou o rapaz mais velho – que você talvez pudesse ter um tempo maior para lidar com algumas coisas antes de adicionar novas preocupações. Não que eu pretenda lhe dar preocupações, mas um relacionamento exige certos compromissos. No entanto, você me disse que não se sentiu emocionalmente ligado com seu ex quando vocês tiveram sexo, e isso me diz que mesmo com outros problemas, você provavelmente pode lidar com outro relacionamento. Além do mais, eu acho que vou poder te ajudar mais se estivermos juntos do que se estivermos dando voltas enquanto nos enganamos com a fachada de amigos. Porque eu me sinto muito mais próximo de você do que de qualquer outro amigo. E eu arriscaria dizer que é recíproco.

- Sim. – Disse Kurt baixinho.

- Bom – sorriu Adam.

- Espera. – Disse Kurt – Esse foi o ponto mais ou menos correto. Qual é o equívoco?

- Ah, claro – disse Adam, ainda sorrindo - Você parece estar na ilusão de que eu vou te pedir em namoro, mas, na verdade, é você quem vai me pedir em namoro. – terminou Adam.

Kurt encarou o outro rapaz por um longo momento. O britânico continuou tranquilamente, olhando profundamente para Kurt:

- Kurt, eu estou pronto para um relacionamento. E eu realmente gostaria que esse relacionamento fosse com você. Mas eu quero que tenha sido sua escolha sobre quando começarmos isso. Quando você se sentir seguro. E eu garanto que se você me pedir, agora ou mais tarde, minha resposta será sim.

Era estranho. Mesmo que Kurt tivesse tomado a iniciativa de chamar Adam para sair, ele tinha agido seguindo o conselho de Rachel. Ele não estava acostumado com a posição de tomar decisões.

- Você é real? – Perguntou Kurt – Quero dizer, você é perfeito. Você parece um daqueles personagens de comédia romântica. Só falta um cachorro! Se você tivesse um cachorro, eu sairia correndo agora, porque meu ex parecia um personagem saído dos filmes antigos, e isso foi...

- Uma propaganda enganosa? – Arriscou Adam.

- Sim, acho que se encaixa bem. – Disse Kurt. – Claro que ele ainda é charmoso e educado, mas... – Kurt suspirou – talvez, ele não vá muito além disso. – Uma onda de culpa atingiu Kurt, como se ele tivesse sido programado para não expressar opiniões contra Blaine, mesmo que ele realmente acreditasse nelas - Eu quero um homem real dessa vez. Não uma ilusão.

Adam puxou Kurt para seu peito novamente, e então disse em um tom tranquilo que Kurt já estava se tornando habituado:

- Vamos jogar um jogo: eu vou dizer um defeito meu e, em troca, você me diz uma qualidade sua.

- Isso não parece muito justo – Disse Kurt. – Eu não quero que sejamos desiguais.

- Não é uma questão de desigualdade, Kurt, pois eu não estou pedindo que você me diga suas qualidades porque eu preciso conhecê-las. Eu já sei um monte delas. Mas me parece que _você_ precisa vê-las. E esse vai ser um jogo de longo prazo. Em cada encontro nosso, eu vou te dizer um defeito e você vai me dizer uma qualidade. Nós não podemos só citar, precisamos elaborar e depois refletir sobre isso. Só assim o jogo vai ter resultado. Dessa forma, você vai ver que eu estou longe de ser perfeito, além de aprender a se valorizar um pouco mais. E eu me beneficio ganhando um parceiro confiante que não vai reclamar quando eu esquecer a toalha molhada em cima da cama, porque ele já saberia que eu tenho defeitos.

- Você tem certeza de que não é um personagem de filme? – Reclamou Kurt, inconscientemente esfregando o nariz contra o tecido da camisa de Adam – porque você realmente não está fazendo um bom trabalho em não ser perfeito.

Adam apertou Kurt um pouco no abraço, apoiando o queixo no cabelo do contratenor.

- Então eu vou me esforçar mais: Eu nem diria que isso é um defeito se fosse com outra pessoa, mas você pode encarar como um, então: Eu sou um cara simples. Eu não quero uma vida grandiosa, com uma super carreira de sucesso na Broadway. Eu sei que os Adam's Apples têm fama de acarretar suicídio profissional, e eu já ouvi pessoas dizendo que eu só vou dar aula de música para crianças, ou me apresentar em parques e casamentos, mas na verdade, eu me sentiria honrado de dar aulas para crianças. Elas são muito mais honestas do que a maior parte das pessoas com quem nós convivemos naquela faculdade. Elas se permitem sentir a música de forma pura, e eu adoraria proporcionar esse tipo de momento para elas. Talvez, fazer com que alguma delas queira trabalhar com a música para o resto da vida. Isso é uma responsabilidade maior do que se apresentar na frente de pessoas que vão te ver por algumas horas e voltar a seguir com as próprias vidas. Pode ser mais simples, mas eu não acho que é menos digno. E mesmo no teatro, eu me divertiria muito mais dirigindo do que atuando. Eu tenho um bom olho para encontrar talentos, e para extrair o máximo potencial dos outros. Eu gostaria de fazer isso.

O efeito de todo aquele discurso se acentuava ainda mais visto que Kurt não havia levantado a cabeça do peito de Adam e, por isso, tinha acompanhado o coração do outro rapaz batendo cada vez mais rápido com a empolgação. O ato de não só ouvir as confissões sobre os planos futuros de Adam, mas também perceber aquela reação tão verdadeira e incontrolável era tão íntimo que Kurt se sentiu muito honrado.

- Você ainda está fazendo um trabalho muito ruim em não ser perfeito – murmurou o contratenor.

- Bem, eu sei que você vai ser uma estrela então talvez, quando você estiver dando entrevistas um dia, você não queira ser associado com um professor de música ou um simples diretor. Então vou poderia ver isso como um problema.

- Posso te contar uma coisa? – Disse Kurt, erguendo o rosto - O homem que eu mais admiro no mundo, o meu pai, é o tipo de cara simples. Antes de entrar para a política, ele ficaria muito feliz em passar o dia trabalhando e então voltar para casa e assistir o jogo na televisão enquanto tomava uma cerveja. Sua única outra preocupação era se eu estava feliz. E esse homem simples me ensinou os valores que eu acredito e carregarei para o resto da minha vida. Além do mais – acrescentou Kurt, sussurrando confidencialmente - eu vou ter holofotes o suficiente por nós dois.

Adam lhe deu um daqueles grandes sorrisos que estava começando a provocar um sorriso inconsciente de Kurt, em resposta.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha me comparado ao seu pai. – Disse Adam. - Eu sei o quanto ele é importante para você. Agora, não me enrole. Diga-me uma qualidade.

- Eu me sinto estranho falando qualidades. É um pouco arrogante, não é?

- Só eu estou te ouvindo e eu acho que você precisa melhorar sua autoestima então não, não é arrogante. Você pode começar com coisas mais superficiais, ou mesmo coisas que eu já sei. Podemos ir aprofundando aos poucos. Eu tenho certeza de que quando estivermos no nosso encontro número 50, eu vou dizer coisas como "eu esqueço de pingar os "i"s", porque as coisas sérias vão ter acabado. – Disse Adam.

Kurt preferiu não se deter no otimismo do outro rapaz em pensar que eles teriam 50 encontros. Ele tinha uma vez planejado todo o futuro pessoal e profissional e as coisas não deram certo. Agora ele preferia dar um passo de cada vez.

- Até quando vamos jogar esse jogo? – Perguntou Kurt.

- Hun... Vamos jogar até acharmos que é necessário. Claro, isso pode acabar virando uma coisa nossa, e um dia sua amiga Rachel vai conseguir nos arrastar para um encontro duplo, então no meio de um jantar eu vou te dizer que eu às vezes improviso falas nas aulas de atuação, não porque eu esqueci as originais, mas porque eu quero fazer a sala rir, e ela vai pular no meu pescoço antes mesmo de questionar porque eu disse isso aleatoriamente. Mas seria engraçado. Eu posso lidar com isso.

- Você percebe que você já citou alguns defeitos, não é? – Disse Kurt, rindo. – E apesar de pouco profissional, eu não acho que isso seja um defeito.

- Bom, eu não elaborei sobre eles, então eles não contam. Sua vez.

- Ok. Eu cuido das pessoas com quem eu me preocupo – Disse Kurt. Ele escolheu essa característica, pois ela era o pano de fundo das suas ações ultimamente. – Eu não me importo muito com o que aconteça comigo, se isso significar que meu pai está bem. E eu cuido dos meus amigos. Apesar de algumas vezes eu dizer coisas ácidas para eles, se eu precisar protegê-los, eu vou. Eu enfrentei o valentão que pegava no meu pé, uma vez, quando ele implicou com a minha amiga. Eu até defendi Rachel na época que não nos dávamos bem, pois um cara de outro glee club estava zombando dela.

- Isso é uma ótima característica. Mas algumas vezes, essa ação vai trazer problemas para você. Justamente os problemas que eu acho que você tem hoje, para ser sincero. Algumas qualidades, quando exageradas, tornam-se defeitos. As pessoas costumam pensar que defeitos são coisas que irritam ou incomodam outra pessoa, mas quando eles atrapalham a si mesmas, também são problemas que precisam ser corrigidos. – Disse Adam, sério.

- Você acha que eu deveria ser mais egoísta? – Perguntou Kurt.

- Eu acho em alguns momentos você tem que pensar em si mesmo antes de pensar nos outros. Não sempre. Mas você precisa se respeitar, para que os outros o respeitem também – Respondeu Adam.

Kurt voltou a apoiar a cabeça no peito do rapaz mais velho, enquanto considerava a conversa. Ele sabia daquelas coisas. Ele também sabia que era difícil sair da condição que ele estava acostumado. Talvez ele criasse inimizades caso se impusesse mais. Quanto mais retraído ele tinha se tornado, mais as pessoas começaram a gostar dele.

Mas ele sabia que se havia alguém que poderia ajudá-lo, seria Adam.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Disse o britânico, de repente. - Eu sei que você e seu ex têm problemas mal resolvidos, mas além do fato de que o relacionamento de vocês durou um tempo considerável para uma relação de ensino médio, eu não sei nada sobre vocês como um casal. Porque vocês estavam juntos?

- Isso é um pouco masoquista, não é? – Perguntou Kurt – você quer saber o que me fazia feliz com o Blaine?

- Eu não vejo isso como masoquista. Eu quero entender você e se seu passado ainda te afeta, eu preciso entendê-lo também.

Kurt não concordava muito. Ele não conseguia se imaginar perguntando para Adam sobre seus ex-namorados. Mas ele também não achava que Adam tinha grandes questões emocionais pendentes então não era a mesma coisa.

- Bom, eu gostava de um monte de coisas nele. Ele é bonito, é educado. Canta bem. – Disse Kurt, fazendo uma pausa e esperando uma reação do outro rapaz.

- Certo, continue. – Disse Adam, simplesmente.

- Achei que você iria comentar essas coisas. – Disse o contratenor.

- Eu estou esperando você começar a falar sério. – Foi a resposta.

- O que você quer dizer? Eu gostava dessas coisas nele. – Disse Kurt, confuso.

- Bom, certamente a aparência é um bônus. – Disse Adam - E pessoas educadas são agradáveis. Cantar bem é um requisito básico para um ídolo musical, não para alguém se apaixonar. Eu estou esperando que você me diga o que te fez realmente se apaixonar por ele, não o que te fez ter uma quedinha.

- Você fez inúmeros elogios a minha voz. – Alegou Kurt. – Quer dizer, eu não estou implicando que você se apaixonou por mim por causa disso, ou em tudo, mas...

- Kurt, eu não disse que você "canta bem". Eu disse que você expõe sua alma e eu me senti não só tocado, mas completamente conectado. É assim que o Blaine canta também?

Vendo por esse ponto, Kurt percebeu que foi bastante injusto comparar os sentimentos de Adam sobre a sua voz, com Blaine. Não que Blaine nunca houvesse feito uma performance emotiva. Sua interpretação de Teenage Dream noCallbacksera um exemplo. Mas, parando para refletir, era diferente. Ali, Blaine não estava deixando sua alma dar vida à música. Aquela não era a história que a música deveria contar. O que estava em jogo era o significado pessoal dela para os dois.

Isso não diminuía o fato de que a emoção naquele momento era real. Mas do ponto de vista artístico, embora todos o tenham feito acreditar no contrário, Kurt não era um cantor inferior à Blaine

Talvez ele não fosse o tipo de artista que venderia muito ou que teria milhares de fãs apaixonadas(os). Mas ele ainda era mais verdadeiro. Ele sabia disso. Ele sabia que era bom, mesmo que ele tivesse se acostumado tanto a se colocar nas sombras que algumas vezes ele se esquecesse.

- Acho que você está tendo um momento de realização. – Comentou Adam.

- Desculpe. Talvez eu tenha que rever algumas "verdades" que eu ouvi ao longo dos últimos anos.

- Isso é bom. Às vezes, parar e questionar a si mesmo é bom.

- Sim. Mas não era só isso entre o Blaine e eu. Nós tínhamos muitas coisas em comum. – Retomou Kurt - Você sabe, os mesmos hobbies, os mesmos gostos...

- Continue. – Disse Adam, voltando a aninhar Kurt no próprio peito.

- Ele gosta de música, moda...

- Todo mundo em NYADA gosta de música também. Embora eu já tenha feito meu ponto sobre achar que alguns se esqueceram disso. E você disse que você trabalhou na . Todo mundo lá gostava de moda, certo? Isso não é suficiente para um namorado. É, talvez, para um amigo. – Salientou o mais velho.

- Bom, ele teve problemas com valentões na escola... – Continuou Kurt.

- Assim como todos os seus amigos do seu antigo glee club... – Interrompeu Adam

- O que você está tentando fazer, Adam? Eu sei que são coisas pequenas, mas somadas, elas fazem alguém que combina muito comigo. – Disse Kurt.

- Eu estou tentando fazer você focar no que tornava a relação de vocês especial. O que diferenciava ele de todos os seus amigos? A soma de várias coisas? Isso fazia você pensar que talvez pudesse ficar com ele para sempre? – Perguntou Adam - Eu entendo que na escola se você tem um amigo por quem sente alguma atração física, já é um motivo para entrar em um relacionamento. Mas não é esse o motivo para um continuar nele. Um relacionamento é feito de experiências compartilhadas, companheirismo, aceitação. Eu estou esperando que você me diga sobre esse tipo de coisa.

- Bom, ele me entendia mais do que todo mundo porque ele sofreu coisas semelhantes às que eu sofri. – Disse Kurt. Ele não queria entrar naquele assunto, mas ele percebeu que sua relação com Blaine pareceria muito vazia de outra forma.

- Agora você está chegando onde eu esperava. – Disse Adam, voltando a se acalmar - E um dia vamos falar sobre esses seus problemas na escola, porque eu quero saber sobre eles também. Mas aparentemente seu ex realmente ajudou, já que eu acho que eu não vi nada até agora que pareça ter derivado disso.

Kurt sabia que não foram as ações do Blaine que resultaram na resolução dos seus problemas. Ele só tinha conseguido conversar honestamente com Dave quando Blaine não estava por perto. Kurt e Dave tinham passado por um longo processo de amadurecimento. Mas aquele era um assunto que Kurt preferia não pensar por enquanto. Ele se sentia culpado sobre muitas coisas que envolviam seu ex-valentão.

- Naquela época – disse Kurt - eu só precisava de alguém que me escutasse. E ele teve boa intenção quando tentou me aconselhar, então sim, ele fez diferença para mim, naquele momento.

Adam levantou o rosto de Kurt, que estava outra vez apoiado em seu coração. Ele o fitou por alguns segundos e suspirou.

- Você parece cansado. – Disse ele - E é justo, pois você se drenou emocionalmente hoje. Eu espero que você descanse um pouco, mas que depois reflita sobre as coisas que nós discutimos hoje. Em algum momento nós falaremos mais sobre isso.

Adam então se levantou, puxando Kurt com ele.

- Eu não quero que você volte muito tarde para casa, eu sei que o seu bairro é um pouco perigoso – continuou o mais velho - Mas eu também não quero que você pense no nosso terceiro encontro como um dia que você chorou por horas. Então, vamos torná-lo uma recordação bonita. Vamos ver o pôr do sol.

Só nesse instante Kurt percebeu que já estava no fim da tarde. Ele havia passado horas conversando com Adam e nem havia notado.

Eles chegaram até a janela, da qual era possível ver o céu colorido por detrás de alguns prédios. E se eles se inclinassem um pouco, eles poderiam ver o sol se pondo. Assim sendo, Kurt se apoiou na janela e Adam o abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo no seu ombro, e murmurou:

- O céu está maravilhoso agora. Mas a maioria das pessoas está presa dentro de casa, dos carros, ou em seus locais de trabalho. Muitas delas poderiam escolher olhar para fora e ver essa paisagem. Alguns não acham que isso é importante. Outros não podem ver, porque não há janelas, ou elas são escuras. Mas em alguns casos eles podem trabalhar para limpá-las. Depende se eles vão escolher isso ou não. – Disse Adam, tirando uma foto da paisagem com seu celular.

- Você é um tipo de filósofo, não é? – Disse Kurt.

- Impressionante para alguém que cantou sobre bundas, você não acha? – Respondeu Adam, sorrindo.

E eles continuaram olhando para o céu até que só era possível ver a lua. Em todo esse tempo, Adam não o soltou.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A sinfonia formada pelo barulho da chaleira, os carros do lado de fora e os treinamentos vocais matinais de Rachel era uma característica tão peculiar ao loft, que naquele dia em que Rachel havia saído cedo, o local parecia estranhamente silencioso. Principalmente considerando que nem Brody nem Santana estavam acordados.

Entretanto, Kurt não percebia o silêncio. Não quando sua mente estava tão barulhenta.

Com uma xícara de chá recém-feito, o contratenor havia voltado para a cama tentando objetivar tudo o que ele havia pensado no dia anterior e na noite em claro.

No começo, a questão acerca do que fundamentara sua relação com o Blaine havia parecido estranha. Injusta, mesmo. Era como questionar a validade de seus sentimentos.

Afinal, não dizem que você pode ter inúmeras razões para odiar, mas só precisa de uma para amar?

Mas então, se fosse realmente uma questão tão ilegítima, Kurt teria conseguido respondê-la facilmente, não teria? Ele deveria ter saltado rapidamente para uma longa lista de motivos positivos acerca de seus momentos com Blaine.

Mas para cada fato favorável que lhe ocorria, ele conseguia pensar em uma ou duas maneiras de atenuá-los. Algumas vezes ele podia até abafa-los completamente, como se a primeira imagem fosse uma ilusão construída.

_Ilusão. _

Retirados os motivos superficiais, como a aparência e hobbies, já considerados quando ele conversara com Adam, o rapaz havia tentado focar em alguns conceitos que ele, por observação de outros casais, como seu pai e Carole, ou por definições intuitivas, sabia que deveriam sustentar e de fato conceber um relacionamento.

_Experiências compartilhadas, suporte, amadurecimento, confiança, respeito, liberdade.. _

A primeira coisa que ele conseguia pensar de positivo sobre sua própria vivência era em uma base sólida de amizade. Você pode ser amigo sem ser amante, mas não pode ser amante sem ser amigo. Não se for uma relação real.

E Kurt e Blaine eram amigos. Eles costumavam dizer que eram melhores amigos. Todos sabiam disso.

Mas era verdade? Suas conversas não eram as mais profundas. Músicas, moda, filmes, teatro. Algumas vezes, o futuro. Um futuro completamente idealizado, diga-se de passagem.

Isso era uma amizade. Mas quão sólida?

_Ilusão._

Houvera duas ou três conversas sérias antes mesmo de eles "evoluírem" sua relação de conhecidos para amigos.

E talvez eles tenham passado todo o restante do tempo tentando anular a intensidade daqueles primeiros dias.

O primeiro conselho dado por Blaine quando Kurt começou a estudar em Dalton foi para não tentar se destacar tanto: Tudo era sobre o grupo, não sobre indivíduos particulares.

Este sequer era um conselho válido, uma vez que o próprio Blaine jamais havia tentado ser "parte de um grupo".

_As regras não valiam para ele, só para os outros._

Este, que foi o primeiro conselho depois de se tornarem mais próximos, havia abafado toda a personalidade de Kurt. Talvez fosse por isso que Kurt houvesse se apegado tanto a Pavarotti. Uma ave engaiolada.

_Bela ironia_.

Além disso, ali havia sido definida uma relação de superioridade de Blaine sobre Kurt que infestou todos os outros pontos de sua dinâmica. E tudo foi de tal forma orquestrado, que mesmo Kurt começou a aceitar a situação, sem perceber o quão profundo aquilo havia se tornado.

Provavelmente ninguém mais havia percebido.

_Quanta sutileza é necessária para cegar um número tão grande de pessoas?_

Talvez o próprio Blaine não tivesse percebido o que estava fazendo. Sutileza não combinava em nada com ele.

Mas se havia feito aquilo inconscientemente, o ato de se achar superior aos outros e às regras estava completamente engendrado em sua personalidade.

O rapaz gentil e educado era, no fundo, uma criança mimada.

_Ilusão._

Mas se Kurt queria um relacionamento com um "homem de verdade", levando Adam a propor um jogo no qual ele acabaria revelando seus defeitos, então Kurt não poderia usar as falhas de Blaine contra ele, poderia?

_Ter defeitos, por si só, não é um problema. Adam provavelmente estaria disposto a trabalhar em corrigir alguns defeitos dele, se esses realmente afetassem negativamente sua relação._

A relação com Blaine, no entanto, era _fundamentada_ em um defeito destrutivo. Um que parecia que ninguém reconhecia. Pior: que não seria corrigido tão cedo, se a recusa de Blaine em aceitar a opinião alheia fosse um indicativo.

_Ilusão_.

Desde aquela época, a relação deles nunca passou para um nível muito pessoal. As conversas estavam longe de ser um ponto forte entre os dois. Longe disso, na verdade. Por exemplo, Kurt não sabia nada sobre o irmão de Blaine, mesmo após quase um ano de relacionamento. Depois ele soube que o motivo era uma espécie de rivalidade que os dois tinham, mas que tipo de irmãos não tinham?

_Compartilhar segredos?_

_Ilusão._

Seus medos naquele último ano - falhar, não entrar em NYADA - eram compartilhados com Rachel. Eles eram o apoio um do outro. Apesar de terem tido altos e baixos em sua amizade, cada uma das brigas de "divas" os tinham feito crescer mais fortes. Eles não tinham medo de dizer o que pensavam. E eles se amavam, apesar de tudo. Mas ainda assim, não deveria ter sido Rachel, ali. Aquele era o papel do namorado.

Kurt havia entrado em modo de desespero para incrementar seu currículo visando melhorar as chances de ingressar em NYADA. Mas foi Brittany quem começou a ajudá-lo com a campanha de presidente de classe, mesmo que tenha sido de uma forma que o deixou um pouco desconfortável e que depois ela tenha decidido concorrer contra ele. Até Rachel havia ajudado mais, apesar de ter estragado tudo depois.

Teria sido muito bom acrescentar "protagonista do musical da escola" no seu histórico. Obviamente, Kurt não achava que tinha o direito de ficar realmente chateado em perder o papel. Na época ele sabia que as visões pré-concebidas dos "diretores de elenco" estavam contra ele.

Ele havia pensado que se não podia sequer conseguir um papel na escola, que chances teria em Nova York? E ele aceitou a derrota.

Mas agora que ele estava se provando frente a profissionais qualificados que ele era um verdadeiro artista, ele se ressentiu de pensar daquela forma. Por muito tempo ele tinha parado de acreditar em si mesmo, e ninguém havia se importado.

Mas Kurt não havia guardado rancor de Blaine, pois ele sabia que o garoto também queria seguir uma vida teatral. _Apesar de, de acordo com o Finn, ele aparentemente não ter se importado muito com isso nesse ano, se recusando a ser o protagonista em Grease. _

Rachel teria dito que transformaria qualquer sentimento negativo em material para melhorar suas performances. Ela podia ser um pouco extrema, mas nesse caso ela era muito mais profissional do que Blaine.

_Apoio?_

_Ilusão._

E é claro, pensar em musical na escola, agora, estava associado com pensar em Sebastian. Antes de representar alguém que simplesmente queria roubar seu namorado, Sebastian representava o ápice da falta de comunicação entre o casal. Kurt nunca soube a extensão da relação entre os outros dois rapazes. Ele descobriu (através do próprio suricate, não de Blaine) que eles se falavam constantemente por celular, por internet. E ele sabia que Blaine não havia sido sincero sobre as mensagens de Sebastian serem inocentes. Não quando pessoalmente e sem nenhuma hesitação, o suricate flertava abertamente com seu, na época, namorado.

_Confiança? Sinceridade?_

_Ilusão._

Blaine também sempre ignorou a forma como Sebastian falava com Kurt. Mas o contratenor não precisava ser protegido. Ele gostava de pensar que ele se saía muito bem na troca de provocações com o suricate. No entanto, seria bom ter um namorado que minimamente parecesse desconfortável em ver alguém insultá-lo tão abertamente. Em mais de uma ocasião Kurt tentou discutir esse assunto. A resposta padrão de Blaine era: _Esqueça Sebastian._

_Como não se sentir inseguro? Porque eles não podiam conversar?_

Certamente, Adam não ficaria quieto sobre os insultos. E ele seria o primeiro a propor uma conversa honesta.

_Blaine levou uma raspadinha por você_

_Sim, e eu lancei uma raspadinha em mim mesmo para proteger a reputação do Finn uma vez. Blaine não sabia que aquela raspadinha estava adulterada. _

Além do que, Kurt teve a nítida impressão de que Sebastian havia mirado em suas roupas, não em seu rosto. E aquilo certamente estragaria as roupas. Parecia o tipo de piada que Sebastian aplicaria.

_Proteção?_

_Ilusão._

Kurt se perguntava quantas coisas Blaine havia escondido dele. Ele não conseguia nem imaginar. Ele nunca entendeu porque, de repente, Blaine havia se mostrado sexualmente interessado nele, sendo que nem uma semana antes Kurt havia sugerido algo do tipo só para ser claramente descartado. _Pois a opinião de Blaine estava sempre certa. Não precisavam conversar sobre as coisas._

_Sinceridade?_

_Ilusão._

Para não falar de momentos em que eles estavam em páginas completamente diferentes. Como quando Kurt estava preocupado com NYADA e Blaine passava todo o tempo reclamando sobre como Finn não gostava das ideias dele para o New Directions, e como eles perderiam. _É claro que perderiam. Blaine sabia o que era melhor para todos e qualquer um que discordava estava errado._

_Sincronia?_

_Ilusão._

Mas nem tudo era negativo. Blaine se preocupava com ele! Ele havia feito um lindo anel de embalagens de goma de mascar para ele. Claro que acompanhado por um discurso com a frase "_sempre te lembrar de quão perfeitamente imperfeito você é_". Na época, Kurt havia acreditado que Blaine queria dizer "imperfeitamente perfeito", que significaria que mesmo seus defeitos formavam alguém perfeito (não era isso que aquela música que eles costumavam cantar juntos no carro significava?). Mas da forma como ele havia falado, aquilo basicamente significava: eu sempre vou te lembrar das suas falhas*.

E sim, Blaine havia se tornado um lembrete constante do quão inferior Kurt era. Exceto que Kurt não era inferior.

_Deve haver alguma coisa de especial que eu esteja esquecendo._

Havia o dia dos namorados, no qual Kurt se sentiu muito lisonjeado: Um admirador secreto, alguém que pensou em algo especial para vários dias, não para um só. Foi incrivelmente fofo. _Mas foi feito por Dave. _

_Não. Não é hora de pensar no Dave!_

Não que Kurt precisasse de presentes. Mas se Blaine estava armando uma volta surpresa, teria sido um belo momento para lhe dedicar uma serenata de dia dos namorados. E não uma canção para todos os "apaixonados do lugar".

_Atencioso?_

_Ilusão._

Então, pouco a pouco Blaine começou a se afastar. Justamente quando Kurt se sentia culpado sobre Dave, e, somado a isso, ele ainda tinha que praticar para audição de NYADA.

Todo o episódio Chandler. A acusação injusta. A humilhação pública. Os dois pesos e duas medidas com o qual Blaine colocava a situação em comparação com Sebastian. O ridículo de justificar as próprias ações com o medo de Kurt seguir com a vida.

_Sério? O que ele queria que eu fizesse? E se alguém acabou com o nosso relacionamento por causa da distância, foi Blaine, não eu._

Havia algo real para ser destruído? E mais importante: havia algo para voltar? Porque Blaine parecia acreditar que havia.

Não era só culpa de Blaine. O relacionamento deles tinha sido imaginário desde o começo, e Kurt também contribuiu para isso. Ele se permitiu ser preso na ilusão.

Um barulho de algo caindo no chão, seguido de um sonoro palavrão, interrompeu os pensamentos do contratenor.

- Eu não mereço dormir no sofá – disse Santana, entrando no quarto de Kurt. – Você sabe quantas vezes eu já caí dali?

- Você tem meu guarda-roupa, Santana. Trato é trato. – Disse Kurt, percebendo que seu chá havia esfriado em meio às reflexões.

- Eu tenho uma nova proposta: Você me faz um café, e eu durmo um pouco na sua cama enquanto isso. – Disse a latina, se enfiando embaixo das cobertas.

- Só porque eu vou fazer outro chá para mim. – Disse Kurt, e acrescentou – E porque você não vai me deixar em paz caso contrário. Mas em troca, eu quero conversar com você sobre um assunto.

- Se você precisa que eu te ensine algo sobre sexo, eu espero que você não aja como uma virgem tímida. – Resmungou Santana, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Kurt tinha decidido que precisava ouvir os pensamentos de mais alguém sobre relacionamentos. Talvez Adam estivesse idealizando ao querer uma relação tão positiva. Talvez a maior parte das pessoas só procurasse alguém familiar com quem pudessem passar os dias sem muitas preocupações.

_Não que seu antigo relacionamento se encaixasse, mesmo com essa expectativa tão baixa._

Se havia alguém que teria uma visão não romantizada do assunto, seria Santana.

- Santana, por que você ama a Brittany? – Perguntou o contratenor, voltando ao quarto com o café da outra garota, e uma nova xícara de chá para si mesmo.

A garota levantou a cabeça, mas seus olhos continuaram como fendas. E não eram devido ao sono, claramente.

- Eu não sei do que você está brincando, Hummel – disse a garota em tom feroz - mas minha ralação com a Britt não é da conta de ninguém.

- Eu prometo que eu não tenho nenhuma má intenção com essa pergunta. – Respondeu Kurt. -Mas uma pessoa me fez pensar sobre a base de relacionamentos, e eu queria ver como funciona com outros casais.

A garota se sentou e suspirou, puxando o travesseiro para o colo, enquanto tomava o copo de café da mão de Kurt. Então, ela começou a fitar o conteúdo do copo, da mesma forma que Kurt havia feito pouco tempo antes. Era uma das posições mais vulneráveis que Kurt já havia visto dela e, de repente, ele percebeu que a Santana parecia depender tanto de uma fachada forte quanto ele.

- Por "uma pessoa" você quer dizer o britânico? Eu posso retirar meu apoio à sua relação se ele te der ideias que me incomodem – Disse Santana, em tom sarcástico para, em seguida, mudar para um tom amargo - No momento, não existe um relacionamento, Hummel. Então eu não acho que posso ser útil.

- Mas você ainda a ama? – Perguntou Kurt, se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Sim, eu a amo.

- Por quê?

- Essa é uma pergunta estranha. Você não questiona o amor, você só sente. – Disse Santana, baixando os olhos.

- Então eu vou mudar a pergunta: o relacionamento de vocês te fazia feliz? Você sente que vocês cresciam juntas, que se apoiavam de formas que você não poderia encontrar em outras pessoas? – Perguntou Kurt.

- É claro que sim. Por que eu teria um relacionamento com alguém que não levasse a lugar nenhum? – Respondeu, irritada.

- Essa é a questão. Você pode me explicar como isso acontecia?

- Sério, Hummel? Você não tinha um relacionamento entediante e em constante lua de mel até poucos meses atrás? – Atacou Santana.

Kurt percebeu que ela costumava fazer aquilo quando se sentia ameaçada. Por isso, ele copiou a postura que Adam havia usado com ele esticando a mão para segurar a da garota, mesmo sabendo que Santana provavelmente não seria tão aberta ao afeto físico.

A morena ficou tensa por um momento, mas ao invés de puxar a mão, ela suspirou novamente e inesperadamente deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, começando a falar:

- Eu acho que a Britt, por um lado, me encantou por ser tudo o que eu não era. Ela tem essa ingenuidade que é tão bonita, porque enquanto eu sempre espero o pior de todos, ela sempre se joga sem pensar nas consequências. Eu costumo dizer que eu sou brutalmente honesta, mas na verdade, eu só despejo minhas frustrações nos outros de forma que eles se sintam pior do que eu me sinto. A Britt não. Ela fala o que tem na cabeça sem reservas. Ela é tão livre. Ela é a única pessoa que eu sei que vai ser sincera de verdade comigo. – Nesse ponto, a voz de Santana começou a falhar. - Eu não consigo confiar em ninguém a não ser nela. Eu preciso dela, pois ela me faz perceber que existem coisas que não são propositalmente cruéis no mundo. – Algumas lágrimas tímidas começaram a correr. - Ela me fazia uma pessoa melhor, porque eu queria tornar o mundo, pelo menos aos olhos dela, um lugar mais digno. E nesse processo, eu acabava tendo um pouco mais de esperança.

Sabendo por experiência própria o quão difícil era deixar alguém ver através de uma fachada, Kurt prometeu para si mesmo que iria honrar a chance que a morena estava lhe dando de vê-la tão vulnerável. O contratenor abraçou Santana, enquanto sentiu seus próprios olhos arderem.

Ele nunca havia parado para contemplar o relacionamento das duas. Se ele precisasse avaliar rapidamente, ele teria dito que Brittany precisava de Santana mais do que o inverso, pois Santana sempre a protegia. Enquanto outras pessoas zombavam de Brittany, a Latina os ameaçava para garantir que nada machucaria sua namorada.

- Se você repetir isso para alguém, Hummel, sua voz vai ficar ainda mais aguda, porque eu mesma vou te castrar – Disse a garota, ainda chorando.

- Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo, Santana. Eu não vou dizer a ninguém.

- Obrigada por ouvir. Eu precisava disso. – Foi o sussurro tímido da garota.

Os dois continuaram na mesma posição até ouvirem movimentos que indicavam que Brody estava acordado. Então eles se separaram e Kurt se levantou para preparar outra xícara de chá. E talvez, dessa vez, ele de fato tomasse ela antes de esfriar.

*Esta análise foi elaborada por alguém (cuja página eu não me lembro, me desculpe) no tumblr. Não por mim. Eu não sei se foi um descuido dos escritores, mas eu concordo com o sentido da inversão. E como não podemos extrapolar o universo da história do glee para a escrita do mesmo, eu tenho que considerar que o Blaine foi o responsável por aquilo.

**Nota da autora**: Eu postei esse aviso no capítulo 1, mas não custa reforçar: Uma leitora gentil, MorganD, se ofereceu para fazer a tradução da fanfic para o inglês. Isso significa que eu não farei mais a tradução.

Na prática, isso significa que eu não vou atrasar os capítulos tanto quanto achei que faria, pois eu gastava bastante tempo naquilo.

Ainda assim, talvez eu precise diminuir de 2 para apenas 1 capítulo por semana.

**Agradecimentos**: Luna, como você não usou uma conta para fazer o comentário, eu não pude responder via PM, mas eu fico feliz que você goste da história. ^_^

E a Bellatokio sempre comenta, e provavelmente é quem me mantém motivada a continuar.

Eu adoro a Santana. E gosto da Rachel. Isso significa que elas apareceram de vez em quando nessa história. Mas daqui para frente, eu pretendo focar em momentos Kadam fofos (e isso é altamente redundante).

Quem vai torcer comigo para que o Adam no episódio de hoje não seja estragado pelos escritores?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ansiedade e frustração acompanhavam Kurt em sua chegada à NYADA na segunda-feira. A primeira era devido ao fato de ele veria Adam novamente. O rapaz que havia sido cuidadoso, gentil e genuinamente interessado nele desde suas primeiras conversas e, em especial, no último fim de semana. O fim de semana que poderia ter marcado o término do que nem havia começado, mas que, na verdade, acabou sendo a promessa de um futuro promissor.

E isso levara à frustração. Depois de passar longas horas considerando o próprio relacionamento com Blaine, Kurt achava que estava mais confuso do que antes. Até então, ele pensara que ele estava no caminho de superar seu primeiro namorado. Agora, ele estava questionando o relacionamento inteiro. Mesmo que eventualmente ele tivesse percebido, durante o período do namoro, algumas das coisas que ele analisara, colocá-las juntas em perspectiva fora um pouco chocante.

O pior era que ele provavelmente havia entrado em uma situação contraditória na qual ele simultaneamente se desprendera e se amarrara mais a toda a história. Ao passo em que Blaine ainda era significativo para ele, e possivelmente sempre seria, ele não conseguia se imaginar querendo voltar para aquele relacionamento. No sentido oposto, ele estava ciente de que não conseguiria se livrar de tudo tão cedo, pois era inconcebível acreditar que tudo fora uma ilusão. Tinha que ser uma peça de sua mente, ao propositalmente lhe fornecer somente pontos negativos. _Tinha que ser_. A alternativa era por demais sombria.

Ao invés de esclarecer, tudo parecia mais nebuloso. Kurt provavelmente não conseguiria deixar de pensar em tudo até que pudesse conversar com Adam. O que não aconteceria até o depois do ensaio com os Apples, posterior ao fim das aulas. Seria um longo, e possivelmente improdutivo, dia.

Como se soubesse dos pensamentos que habitavam sua mente, Adam surgiu no fim do corredor que Kurt se encontrava, trazendo consigo aquele sorriso que imediatamente espantou qualquer pensamento amargo.

_Você tem um problema sério de se apaixonar muito rápido, Kurt. Vá com calma._

- Ei, Kurt! – veio a voz do outro rapaz, quando eles ainda estavam à vários passos de distância.

A prova de que Adam não tinha nenhum problema em compartilhar com o mundo a ansiedade para falar com Kurt o deixava entre constrangido e lisonjeado. E olhando para os lados, ele percebeu que os outros estudantes sequer levantavam os olhos quando ouviam esse chamado, tão acostumados que já haviam se tornado com essas ocorrências.

- Olá, Adam – Disse Kurt, quando o outro rapaz o alcançou.

- Olá. Como você está?

- Eu estou bem. – Disse Kurt, e continuou - Na verdade, eu estava pensando se nós podíamos sair juntos hoje depois das aulas.

- Não, nós não podemos ter um encontro depois das aulas.

_Oh._

Kurt sabia que tinha ficado vermelho. Era óbvio que havia sido tolice assumir que Adam estava com o horário livre a sua disposição. Afinal, quem tem um quarto encontro com um aviso prévio de apenas algumas horas, com alguém que sequer é oficialmente seu namorado?

- Porque nós vamos ter um encontro desde agora. – Continuou Adam, ignorando o constrangimento de Kurt – então a tarde será a continuação do nosso encontro. Não outro encontro.

Kurt não resistiu a dar um tapa de leve no braço de Adam.

- Não fale coisas assim. Eu já estava procurando um lugar para me esconder.

- Você tem que aprender a não fazer pouco de si mesmo. Se eu, de fato, não pudesse sair com você, seria minha perda de qualquer forma. – Disse Adam com seu sorriso perfeito.

E lá estava seu não-protagonista-de-comédias-românticas-que-tem-defeitos-reais.

_Vamos, consciência. Onde está você agora, para me repreender por estar me apaixonando por ele?_

- O que você quer dizer com essa história de ter um encontro desde agora? – Perguntou Kurt - Temos aulas e depois, ensaio com os Apples.

Adam sorriu e retirou duas folhas idênticas de dentro do livro que ele estava carregando, entregando uma ao outro rapaz.

Kurt examinou a folha. Nela havia uma tabela feita à mão, com coisas estranhas como "uma flor roxa", "uma pena de águia" , "a palavra "sorria" grafada em cor vermelha", etc. Havia 25 itens desse tipo. Divididos em cinco colunas com cinco linhas cada.

- Eu deveria entender o que é isso? – Perguntou.

- Kurt! Estou chocado que não seja óbvio! É um bingo! – Disse Adam, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

- É claro que sim! Pessoas normais costumam entregar cartelas de bingo para mim o tempo todo! – Brincou Kurt – Agora, falando sério. O que é isso?

- Nós dois temos a mesma folha. Enquanto nós estivermos separados por causa das aulas, nós vamos jogar. Quem achar cinco itens que formem uma linha ou uma coluna completa primeiro, ganha! – Disse o britânico, animado - Mas você tem que fotografar o item para provar que achou. Por exemplo – Adam apontou para uma garota que usava uma blusa estampada com um panda – se nós estivéssemos separados, eu teria que tirar uma foto daquele panda e riscar o item "um urso fofo" da lista. Mas como nós estamos juntos, o jogo está em pausa. Além disso, nós não podemos fabricar os itens, desenhando eles ou algo assim. Nem procurar na internet, mas podemos procurar em livros. Mas há um limite de duas imagens de livros.

Adam parecia genuinamente orgulhoso da ideia.

- Adam... Por que isso é uma boa ideia para um encontro?

- Porque é divertido! – Disse o outro rapaz, sem o menor sinal de se sentir ofendido - Porque você vai aprender a ver um monte de detalhes em coisas que você não costuma prestar atenção. E porque você vai aprender a enxergar o que você precisa em lugares que você não esperava. Eu aposto que você buscaria um urso de pelúcia para "urso fofo", mas uma estampa de um panda também serve. É um jeito criativo de rever a realidade. E o vencedor vai escolher o filme que vamos assistir juntos quando tivermos um encontro-tradicional-e-não-tão-criativo-mais-ainda-assim-romântico. – Terminou, Adam, em seu estilo "meu fôlego não acaba".

É claro que o outro rapaz teria uma lista de razões pelas quais aquilo funcionaria.

- Bom, não esqueça que eu gosto de moda. - Disse Kurt, usando a melhor voz de desafio - Se tem uma coisa que Kurt Hummel é, é criativo!

- Essa é a qualidade do dia? Uma vez que estamos em um encontro, nosso outro jogo também está valendo. – Disse Adam, sorrindo.

- Oh, certo. Então sim, eu sou criativo. Eu criei várias roupas. Eu criei até minha roupa pro baile da escola, uma vez. Qualquer coisa pode ser recriada. Só depende da vontade e da mensagem que você quer passar. Além do mais, eu posso planejar casamentos, posso fazer design de interiores. Nosso apartamento era um grande espaço vazio e deprimente quando nós o alugamos, e Rachel teria pintado tudo com gatinhos e corações. Eu assumi a decoração e apesar do pouco dinheiro disponível, o lugar hoje tem personalidade e é confortável e... você me constrange me olhando assim. – Terminou Kurt, frente ao olhar carinhoso do outro rapaz.

- Eu já disse isso antes – foi a resposta – assistir você se empolgando com algo pode se tornar uma das minhas coisas preferidas. É completamente cativante.

- Oh, fique quieto, príncipe encantando. – Riu Kurt – Se depender de você, eu vou ter um ego gigante.

- Não, eu não sou um príncipe encantando. Nem tenho um cachorro, deixe-me lembrá-lo. Eu sou apenas observador, e sei apreciar a felicidade nas coisas simples. – Disse Adam, como se o elogio fosse absolutamente normal. - Mas agora é a minha vez no jogo. Uma vez que você tenha destacado uma qualidade que se aplica à arrumação, melhor colocar minhas cartas na mesa: eu não sou bom em organizar coisas. Você só viu a sala e a cozinha do meu apartamento, que eu tentei arrumar um pouco. Mas no geral, eu sou um pouco bagunceiro. Eu perdi livros e CDs dentro de casa, e até hoje eu não encontrei. E você ficaria horrorizado de ver meu guarda-roupa...

- Sim, eu posso imaginar... – Cortou Kurt.

- Ei, eu me referia à bagunça dele, não minhas roupas. Qual o problema com as minhas roupas? – Perguntou Adam, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Kurt fitou o rapaz mais velho por um longo tempo.

- Eu estou usando meu direito de não ser sincero com você por um bem maior. – Respondeu Kurt, dando as costas para o britânico e caminhando para as aulas.

A gargalhada de Adam o seguiu mesmo depois de estar fora de seu campo auditivo.

* * *

Kurt havia passado o dia tentando encontrar os itens. Como se viu, ele teve sorte com alguns, como uma apresentação de slides sobre Shakespeare, na qual ele fotografou uma sacada, ou uma garota que tinha uma tatuagem de borboleta na nuca (e ele se sentiu um pouco estranho fotografando a nuca de outra pessoa).

E os camarins do anfiteatro tinham itens como uma bengala e um chapéu-coco.

Kurt acabou deixando a chance de fotografar uma caveira (no anel de Cassandra July) passar, pois ele não achava que ela aceitaria nenhuma desculpa se o pegasse. Mas ele conseguiu fotografar uma garrafa azul de água de uma das aulas na aula de dança.

E em um ato de pura sorte e imaginação, Kurt fotografou uma sombra no chão, formada por algumas coisas em cima de uma mesa, que se parecia muito com uma taça de vinho.

Infelizmente até a hora do almoço, a linha com mais itens dele tinha apenas três marcações. Ele poderia encontrar o urso fofo (será que ainda valia se ele procurasse a menina com o urso panda?) e um martelo para fechar uma coluna, ou um óculos de armação verde e um barco para fechar uma linha.

Talvez ele devesse procurar esses itens em livros. Ele tinha um passe de dois itens, não era?

- Rachel, você ainda tem aqueles adesivos de estrelinhas? – Perguntou Kurt, se sentando ao lado da garota para o almoço.

- Por que você precisa dos meus adesivos, Kurt?

- Agora ele não precisa mais, Rachel. Estamos em pausa até nos separarmos no fim do almoço. – Disse Adam, sentando ao lado deles.

- Como está sua lista? – Perguntou Kurt.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Provavelmente, melhor do que a sua – Atiçou Adam.

- Que lista? – Perguntou Brody, se juntando ao trio.

- Eu duvido. Eu fui muito criativo. – Respondeu Kurt.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Eu quero uma lista também! – Emburrou Rachel.

Rachel passou todo o período do almoço questionando a lista. Kurt apenas disse que era um jogo como parte de um encontro e isso, felizmente, tinha desviado a atenção da garota para importunar Brody por não ser tão romântico quanto Adam. Brody tinha se defendido alegando que Adam nem mesmo era namorado de Kurt, e Rachel tinha dito que isso só tornava tudo ainda pior. Adam tinha apenas rido, mas ficado quieto.

Quando eles se separaram novamente, Kurt percebeu que ele não havia pegado as estrelas com Rachel.

* * *

No final do dia, Kurt só havia conseguido mais dois itens: um barco, fotografado de um atlas, e uma guitarra em um pôster na parede de um corredor.

Adam, no entanto, havia passado o ensaio com um sorriso superior, como se obviamente tivesse ganhado.

Quando eles terminaram o ensaio, Adam dispensou o pessoal dizendo que ele e Kurt ficariam para trás para arrumar tudo. Mas tão logo os outros saíram, o britânico estendeu a mão como se pedindo a tabela de Kurt.

Eles trocaram as tabelas, e os celulares com as fotos tiradas:

Tabela do Kurt

flor roxa- - - - -pena de águia - - - - -"sorria" em letras vermelhas - - - - -urso fofo - - - - - - - -ideograma japonês  
anjo- - - - - - - -**guitarra** - - - - - - - - - tabuleiro de xadrez - - - - - - - - - - martelo - - - - - - - - - -caveira  
lanterna - - - - -**borboleta preta** - - -três estrelas juntas - - - - - - - - - - -**garrafa azul**- - - - - - -cadeado  
**barco**- - - - - - -**bengala**- - - - - - - - -óculos de armação verde - - - - - - -**copo de vinho - - - - -**-sacada  
avião - - - - - - -lata de tinta- - - - - -tomate - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**chapéu coco**- - - - - - -cubo mágico

Tabela do Adam

**flor roxa**- - - - -**pena de águia** - - - - -"sorria" em letras vermelhas - - - - -**urso fofo** - - - - - - - -**ideograma japonês**  
**anjo**- - - - - - - -**guitarra** - - - - - - - - - **tabuleiro de xadrez** - - - - - - - - - - martelo - - - - - - - - - -caveira  
**lanterna** - - - - -borboleta preta - - -três estrelas juntas - - - - - - - - - - -garrafa azul- - - - - - -cadeado  
**barco**- - - - - - -bengala- - - - - - - - -óculos de armação verde - - - - - - -copo de vinho** - - - - -**-sacada  
**avião** - - - - - - -lata de tinta- - - - - -**tomate** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -chapéu coco- - - - - - -cubo mágico

As fotos de Adam eram compostas por uma flor roxa no cabelo de Sayuri, uma das integrantes dos Apples (e Kurt se chutou por não ter percebido que a garota estava com a flor); uma pena de águia, de uma imagem tradicional de uma águia americana ("isso não vale, Adam. Você pegou uma águia inteira"); uma nuvem que parecia um urso ("se você tiver problemas de visão, talvez. Eu não vejo nenhum urso aqui."); um avião, que provavelmente fora fotografado por pura sorte enquanto Adam olhava as nuvens; um barco de papel ("Onde você achou isso? Você que fez? Nós não podíamos fabricar nossos itens!", "Não, eu juro. A sala da matéria de teatro infantil tem móbiles com essas coisas!"); uma escultura de anjo, num corredor que Kurt passava todos os dias (outro chute mental); um tomate, que Kurt sabia que tinha feito parte do almoço de Adam ("Isso certamente não vale. Você trouxe o tomate de propósito!"); uma micro lanterna, que parecia ser um chaveiro ("Oh, isso é de um dos Apples também, não é?"); a mesma guitarra que Kurt havia achado; um tabuleiro de xadrez ("você foi entrando em cada clube só para fotografar as coisas?"); e por fim, um ideograma japonês que parecia ter sido fotografado de um dicionário.

- Este é o ideograma de "Omitido, deixado de fora" ( 割愛). Lê-se Katsuai. Ele é formado pelo ideograma 割, que sozinho lê-se "Wari", mas é parte do verbo "Waru", que significa "quebrar,dividir, separar". O outro é o ideograma de "Ai", de Amor, que é bastante conhecido. Eu intencionalmente peguei essa palavra, porque ela indica que "Omitir" é o mesmo que "quebrar o amor". É poético. E é algo que eu acredito. – Disse Adam, sério.*

- Você está cheio de surpresas, não é? – Comentou Kurt, carinhosamente.

- Eu disse antes: eu não gosto de ser previsível. – Disse Adam, sorrindo. Então, ele ficou sério novamente - Mas às vezes é preciso seguir o roteiro, então eu não acho que devemos adiar os assuntos sérios. Aposto que você quer continuar nossa conversa de sábado, não é?

E então Kurt percebeu que desde que Adam o havia alcançado de manhã, ele não havia pensado nenhuma vez sobre Blaine, ou sobre as coisas que ele havia refletido durante a maior parte do fim de semana.

- Você propôs esse jogo de propósito, não é? – Perguntou Kurt, admirado.

- Bom – Disse Adam, esfregando a nuca e se apoiando em uma parede – eu imaginei que você estivesse tenso com isso. E eu sei que você deve ter passado o dia de ontem inteiro considerando diversas coisas. E enquanto eu te encorajei a fazer isso, eu não queria que você passasse mais esse dia preocupado. Principalmente porque você não teria prestado atenção nas aulas, e nós não queremos isso. Eu não teria feito isso se nós pudéssemos conversar logo de manhã, mas já que não podíamos, eu fiquei imaginando como te proporcionar um dia melhor...

Se Kurt fosse uma garota, ele poderia culpar a TPM pelas lágrimas que encheram seus olhos.

_O que você tem a dizer agora, consciência?_

Aquele jogo bobo havia sido mais atencioso do que qualquer encontro que ele já teve. Não pelo jogo em si, mas pelo efeito que ele deveria ter. Adam previu como ele passaria o dia e gastou seu tempo pensando em como melhorá-lo.

No começo, Kurt ficou com medo de se envolver com Adam só porque o outro rapaz tinha interesse nele. Mas agora, o contratenor percebia que na verdade essa característica era parte de um conjunto maior das qualidades de Adam: a de verdadeiramente se preocupar com as pessoas importantes para ele. Ele era dedicado, cuidadoso. Ele não era o tipo que escolheria a música mais romântica para fazer uma serenata. Mas ele transformaria cada momento comum em uma recordação bonita. Ele não era um romântico convencional, mas estava rapidamente roubando o coração de Kurt em cada gesto simples e bobo.

_Por que nós não estamos namorando mesmo?_ – Se perguntou Kurt.

_Porque é você quem tem que dar o primeiro passo_ – Foi a resposta da sua mente, que veio na voz de Adam.

_Oh, você desistiu de lutar, consciência?_

Kurt olhou no fundo dos olhos de Adam, que havia ficado quieto esperando ansiosamente por uma reação de Kurt.

_Não deixe o homem esperando, Kurt._

E o contratenor não se importou se talvez uma ou duas conversas fossem necessárias antes daquela atitude. Eles poderiam tê-las depois. Ele sabia que elas não mudariam sua mente.

Então ele se adiantou e beijou Adam.

Kurt se tornou vagamente ciente de que Adam saiu de seu estado surpreso e enrolou os braços em volta dele, o puxando para perto.

Kurt sabia que esse era o momento em que as histórias descreviam cada reação do beijo, com precisão de detalhes, mas era impossível. Tudo o que ele conseguia registrar eram arrepios, calor, segurança. Qualquer racionalidade havia sumido.

Sua mente rodou um pouco, e ele percebeu que estava perdendo a firmeza das pernas.

Adam pareceu perceber isso, pois ele quebrou o beijo e girou Kurt o apoiando contra a parede.

E voltou a beija-lo com ainda mais urgência.

- Eu acho que uma vez que eu tenha provado a sua boca, eu não posso mais parar – murmurou Adam, quando eles pararam para tomar fôlego.

- Quem disse alguma coisa sobre parar? – Perguntou Kurt, puxando as mãos que se encontravam enfiadas no cabeço do britânico.

_Quando elas tinham ido parar lá?_

Ele deslizou a mão até que ela se encontrasse sobre o coração do outro rapaz. A batida era tão rápida que só podia se comparar com o seu próprio.

- Você sabe que vamos precisar conversar sobre isso, certo? – Disse Adam, apoiando a testa contra a de Kurt.

- Sim.

- Não agora.

- Não.

Eles voltaram a se beijar por alguns instantes, então Kurt quebrou o beijo.

- Apesar de termos que esclarecer as coisas, eu preciso que você saiba que eu sei o que eu quero, Adam. Você aceita ser meu namorado?

Adam sorriu como se aquela fosse a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer.

- Se eu soubesse que eu só precisava te fazer correr pela faculdade fotografando coisas para te ter como namorado, eu não teria me preocupado com um almoço e jazz.

- Oh, cale a boca, você adorou desfilar de avental cor de rosa para mim.

- Sim, Kurt. Eu adorei. E eu aceito ser seu namorado.

E os dois rapazes voltaram a se beijar, perdendo a noção do tempo e só se separando quando, horas mais tarde, uma mensagem de Santana dizendo "_se você não voltar agora para casa para fazer Berry calar a boca, eu vou dormir na sua cama_" chegou.

Kurt simplesmente desligou o celular.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Eu tenho um senso de romance um pouco estranho. Eu acho que coisas divertidas são melhores formas de se passar o tempo com alguém, do que jantares e filmes. Isso significa que eu vou escrever esse tipo de coisa estranha, de vez em quando.

*Se o site não aceitar os ideogramas, e alguém ficar curioso, apenas digite "katsuai" no google tradutor, no idioma japonês. E dê espaço para ele mudar do alfabeto silábico para o alfabeto logográfico.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Era uma coisa boa que Cassandra July não costumasse passear aleatoriamente pela faculdade. Em especial, pelo auditório. Ela ficaria horrorizada com o que estava acontecendo no ensaio dos Adam's Apples.

Adam estava encorajando os membros a inventarem passos de dança para uma música. Ele havia descartado qualquer sugestão de passos consagrados, ou mesmo alguns mais simples mais que seriam facilmente aceitos pela academia, em favor de originalidade. Ele disse que queria coisas com personalidade.

E se havia algo que os Adam's Apples tinham, era personalidade.

Isso significava que o ensaio havia se transformado em uma constante renovação de gargalhadas a cada movimento que alguém criava.

Ou pelo menos, a maior parte das pessoas estava rindo dos passos. A atenção de Kurt, no entanto, havia sido roubada por Adam.

Ele tinha certeza que havia passado o dia suspirando como uma adolescente. Alguns dos Apples tinham mesmo lhe lançado sorrisos, ou sinais de positivo.

Enquanto esconder suas tristezas era quase parte de sua natureza, aparentemente o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre esconder sua felicidade.

Mas isso era uma coisa boa.

Adam também não fazia o menor esforço para esconder o quão feliz estava. Ele agia mais animado do que nunca, rindo, brincando, pulando, incentivando todos a se sentirem bem.

Ele era tão bonito, sorrindo.

- Pare de sonhar e venha se dançar conosco, Kurt. – Gritou, rindo, Melanie. – Você não pode ter moleza só porque é o namorado do líder!

Era bom que pelo menos os Apples apoiassem os dois.

* * *

Eles terminaram o ensaio e, como no dia anterior, disseram que arrumariam tudo e dispensaram os demais integrantes do grupo. Os olhares maliciosos em retorno deixaram claro que eles não compraram a desculpa de "arrumar o local". Mas ninguém mencionou nada.

- É bom ter o apoio deles. – Disse Kurt, recolhendo a aparelhagem de som.

- Você não teve o apoio dos seus amigos? – Perguntou Adam, guardando os cadernos com anotações, as partituras e os CDs.

- Na verdade, eu não disse ainda. – Comentou Kurt - Mas se todos os Apples sabem, é questão de tempo até que isso vá parar nos ouvidos de Rachel, e então de Santana, e então de todos os nossos amigos em Lima.

- Em minha defesa, eu também não disse nada. – Alegou Adam, se aproximando - Amy olhou para mim e perguntou se as estrelas nos meus olhos eram por sua causa. E então, ela disse que as estrelas viraram constelações inteiras quando ela te citou. Eu nem cheguei a responder.

- Está tudo bem. Eu não quero esconder isso como se eu tivesse vergonha. Eu tenho orgulho de estar com você. – Disse Kurt, indo até Adam e entrelaçando suas mãos - Mas isso não muda o fato de que não faz nem uma semana que eu voltei para Lima e todos sabem o que aconteceu lá. Eu imagino que haverá reações.

- Bom, eles são seus amigos. Eles vão tentar te apoiar e confiar em você, não é? – Disse Adam, abraçando Kurt.

- Eles também são amigos do Blaine. E eu já vivenciei situações que me mostraram que eles vão ficar do lado dele, se tiverem que escolher entre nós. Pelo menos eu não vou me decepcionar quando isso acontecer. Eu só me preocupo com a reação do meu pai.

Adam apertou Kurt no abraço.

- A opinião do seu pai significa muito para você, não é?

- Significa o mundo.

Adam o apertou ainda mais.

- Mas não se preocupe tanto. Meu pai quer que eu seja feliz. Ele não vai ficar contra mim, se ele perceber que eu realmente quero que as coisas sejam como estão agora. O problema é só convencer ele, sem explicar todas as coisas que ele não sabe. – Disse Kurt, percebendo que isso havia afetado Adam mais do que as outras coisas.

- Omitir é quebrar o amor, Kurt. – Murmurou o britânico.

- Nesse caso, eu acho que omitir é proteger. – Respondeu Kurt.

- Eu respeito seu ponto de vista, mas não concordo com ele. Só me prometa que você nunca vai usar esse tipo de "proteção" comigo. – Disse Adam, sério.

- Você promete o mesmo? – Perguntou Kurt.

Adam olhou profundamente para Kurt.

- Eu prometo. Mas só para que você saiba, nós não falamos muito sobre o meu passado e nem tudo foram rosas. Eu não estou escondendo essas coisas. Eu só acho que seu passado precisa ser trabalhado com mais urgência. Mas quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas para o seu lado, eu não vou esconder nada do meu.

- Você não matou ninguém, não é? – Perguntou Kurt, apreensivo - Ou você tem um filho por aí? Você está doente?

- Não. Nada tão drástico. Não se preocupe. – Disse Adam, rindo, e roubou um beijo rápido de Kurt.

- Bom, já que estamos em clima de esclarecer coisas, e que você trouxe a tona o fato de que a menos de uma semana você dormiu com seu ex, eu quero saber como está sua mente agora. O que mudou?

Kurt apoiou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz mais velho e suspirou, pensando em como ordenar os pensamentos.

-Eu pensei muito sobre tudo o que você me perguntou. Sobre o que sustentava meu relacionamento com o Blaine. Acabei concluindo algumas coisas que eu não esperava. Mas eu ainda estou um pouco preso nessa história.

- Eu não esperava que fosse um processo rápido, Kurt. – Disse Adam, voltando a esfregar suas costas.

-Eu sei. Eu provavelmente ainda vou levar um tempo tentando entender algumas coisas que me passaram despercebidas durante meu relacionamento com Blaine. Mas racionalmente, eu tive mais certeza do que nunca de que eu não quero voltar para ele.

- Racionalmente. – Repetiu Adam – E emocionalmente?

- É complicado. - Kurt hesitou. - Eu amei Blaine. Eu não sei se é porque eu precisava amar alguém e eu fantasiei um pouco sobre isso, mas eu sei que eu o amei. Agora, quando eu penso nele eu ainda sinto dor. Mesmo tentando ser amigo dele, eu ainda ouço a voz que fica me dizendo "não confie". – Disse Kurt, sentindo aquele aperto já meio familiar no peito. - Eu não tenho certeza de como estão meus sentimentos. Eu não sei se a familiaridade que nós temos, a história que nós compartilhamos, as promessas que nós fizemos, são as coisas que estão me prendendo. No momento, eu sei que eu gosto de você. Que você faz eu me sentir bem como eu não me sentia em um longo tempo.

- Se ele estivesse aqui, você ainda pensaria isso?

- Adam, eu...

- Eu não estou te julgando, Kurt. – Murmurou o mais velho - Eu sei que você tem esse passado. Eu sei que vai levar tempo para superar isso. – Disse o mais velho, suspirando - Mas eu também sei que minha última sentença foi muito otimista, porque as coisas podem mudar. Eu só quero que você seja sincero. Se a resposta for "eu não sei", então diga "eu não sei". Não responda o que eu quero ouvir, só para me fazer feliz. Você não vai fazer nenhum de nós felizes dessa forma.

- Você não acha que eu me apressei? Eu não estava planejando... hun... pular em você ontem – Disse Kurt, corando – Eu sei que eu quero isso, mas eu não acho que seja justo com você. Algumas vezes, inconscientemente, eu ainda comparo vocês dois...

- Eu sei disso, Kurt. – Cortou Adam - Eu sabia antes, e eu ainda achei que valia a pena. Eu não tenho medo de me arriscar. E ele fez parte da sua vida por um longo tempo. Você talvez nunca o esqueça. Ele ser uma base de comparação é natural. Você sempre parte das referências de suas vivências para categorizar algo novo. Com qualquer coisa. Eu não me ofendo com isso.

- De novo sendo o senhor perfeito – Disse Kurt, falsamente rolando os olhos - Você me compara com alguém?

- Eu te comparo com todo mundo que não quis ser parte dos Apples por medo de ser "socialmente rebaixado". – Disse Adam, trazendo uma mão para acariciar lentamente o rosto de Kurt - Eu te comparo com todos que foram meus colegas e pularam para uma chance de serem parte de um "grupo de alunos populares", tão logo a oportunidade surgiu. Eu te comparo com aqueles que riram dos meus sonhos, ou que tentaram mudá-los.

- Tem alguma coisa que você me compara na qual eu saia perdendo? Como por exemplo, algum ex-namorado menos problemático? – Perguntou Kurt, fechando os olhos e se deixando capturar pela cumplicidade do momento. Algo na voz de Adam, ou na delicadeza de seus carinhos, tornava aquele tipo de situação mais íntima do que os beijos aquecidos compartilhados no dia anterior.

Ou talvez fosse o fato de que eles conversavam abertamente, sem medo de julgamentos.

- Ah, sim. – Disse Adam tentando, em vão, parecer sério - Eu tive um namorado que não tinha enfrentado nenhuma situação difícil. Isso significa que ele enfrentou todas elas comigo. Na época eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo também e nós cometemos um monte de erros e acabamos nos odiando um pouco.

- Eu não consigo te imaginar odiando alguém – Interrompeu Kurt.

Adam franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não pinte uma imagem tão bonita de mim, Kurt. Você vai se decepcionar se fizer isso. – Advertiu Adam – Existe meia dúzia de pessoas com as quais eu realmente não gostaria de encontrar novamente. Felizmente há um oceano nos separando. – Completou, e então continuou em tom mais ameno – O fato de você ter passado por várias coisas antes, só significa que vai valorizar nossos pontos fortes. Nenhum namorado "sem problemas" pode me garantir isso tão bem.

- Mesmo falando sobre um ex-namorado, você ainda me deixa feliz. Onde está seu defeito agora? – Perguntou Kurt, provocador.

- Não, não estamos em um encontro. Se você quer um defeito, saia comigo. – Respondeu Adam, no mesmo tom.

- Agora?

- Sim. Vamos para minha casa e podemos comer doces enquanto fazemos nossos trabalhos para a faculdade.

- Isso não é um encontro. – Disse Kurt, rindo.

- É claro que é! Eu vou te beijar e vamos ser muito improdutivos. – Disse Adam, roubando um beijo rápido de Kurt.

- Irresponsável. – Respondeu Kurt, rindo.

- Eu vou usar isso como meu defeito. – Disse Adam, voltando a beijá-lo. – Minhas prioridades nem sempre são as mais louváveis. Isso pode te dar um pouco de trabalho.

- Como qualidade, eu digo que eu vivi com um pai e um meio irmão que compartilham do seu sendo se prioridades, e eu sei a hora de dar uns puxões de orelha – Disse Kurt, sorrindo – Então vamos para sua casa de uma vez, ou vamos acabar sendo improdutivos aqui. – Murmurou Kurt, perseguindo Adam em outro beijo.

- Não tem muita diferença.

- Claro que tem. Você prometeu doces.

- Oh! Um ponto fraco! Vou usar isso ao meu favor. – Disse Adam, rindo, e finalmente se movendo para saírem dali.

* * *

Caminhar pela rua segurando a mão de outro homem ainda era estranho. Mas ali, todos andavam com tanta pressa preocupados com as próprias vidas, que eles provavelmente sequer notavam.

Era bom andar de mãos dadas. Era útil, também, porque tinha evitado que Adam caísse por três vezes, já.

- Se você continuar olhando para o céu, seu nariz vai encontrar o chão. – Disse Kurt.

- Claro que não, você está aqui para me segurar. – Respondeu Adam, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Eu não aguentaria você. – Respondeu Kurt.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você é mais forte do que aparenta, Kurt. Literalmente e metaforicamente.

Aqueles elogios aleatórios não iriam embora agora que eles eram um casal. Bom saber.

- O que há de tão interessante no céu, afinal?

- Nosso jogo de ontem não te ensinou nada? – Perguntou Adam, brincando - Você está tão preocupado com a rua, que está perdendo uma águia comendo um cachorro quente.

- O que? Onde?

- Aquela nuvem ali. – Apontou Adam para o que, na opinião de Kurt, era uma nuvem aleatória.

Era sua sina, ter uma queda por homens com coração de criança, não era? Finn ou até mesmo Sam, embora aquela tenha sido uma queda passageira. E agora Adam.

_Blaine não era como uma criança, a não ser que você considere crianças mimadas._

- Aquilo não parece com uma águia e um cachorro quente. – Disse Kurt, tentando interromper seus pensamentos.

- Com o que parece, então? – Perguntou Adam.

- Não sei. Lady GaGa em uma performance. – Disse Kurt.

- Oh, Deus. Isso foi bizarro. – Disse Adam, rindo.

- Não foi. Olhe os pés ali! E ali, a cabeça.

- Bizarro. Você é bizarro. – Disse Adam – Mas eu gosto. – Completou, piscando, enquanto tirava uma foto da nuvem – Essa é a foto da primeira vez que vimos a Lady Gaga juntos. Ou melhor, você viu.

O mais velho o puxou para o canto da rua, encostando em um prédio ("eu não vou encostar nisso!" "então encoste em mim"), puxando as costas de Kurt contra o próprio peito, e apontando para outra nuvem.

- Aquela outra parece um cachorro tentando morder o próprio rabo! – Disse o britânico, apontando para o céu.

- O que estamos fazendo, Adam? Não estávamos indo para sua casa?

- Você se foca muito no destino, Kurt. É na viagem que as coisas acontecem. – Disse Adam, ainda olhando para o céu - Nós vamos para minha casa daqui a pouco. Agora, estamos construindo memórias. – Completou, suavemente.

- Assim como nosso jogo de defeitos e qualidades? – Perguntou Kurt, deixando de olhar para o céu e fitando o outro rapaz.

- Algo do tipo. – Disse Adam – O que você acha que o meu cachorro é?

Antes que Kurt pudesse responder, no entanto, o celular de Adam começou a tocar. O rapaz olhou o número e ficou tenso.

- Kurt, você quer comprar alguma coisa para comermos, enquanto eu atendo isso? – Disse, fitando o aparelho tocar.

Adam o olhou direto nos olhos, que diziam claramente: eu vou explicar. Mais tarde. Prometo.

- Certo. – Disse Kurt, ignorando o mal pressentimento - O que você quer que eu compre?

- Ahn... Eu não gosto de cerejas, ou coisas com licores e outras bebidas. Nem abacaxi. Fora isso, o que você decidir está bom. É bom provarmos coisas novas – Murmurou Adam, voltando a olhar para o celular que havia parado de tocar.

- Ok. Eu volto logo.

Kurt atravessou a rua, entrando em uma padaria e escolhendo alguns doces aleatoriamente, sem realmente pensar nisso. Sua atenção estava na janela, pela qual ele podia ver Adam falando no telefone. Toda sua postura gritava que ele estava desconfortável.

Depois de pagar e pegar os doces, Kurt saiu da loja. Ele percebeu que Adam havia terminado de falar com quem quer que fosse e estava encostado na mesma parede de antes, fitando o chão.

- Espero que você goste de prestígio. – Disse Kurt, se aproximando e voltando a segurar a mão de Adam, enquanto o puxava para voltarem a andar – E aquela nuvem parece o Mickey.

Adam lhe lançou um olhar grato e apertou sua mão.

- Seu Mickey está claramente precisando ganhar peso. Ele parece uma girafa, para mim. – Disse Adam.

Kurt sabia que eles conversariam sobre isso em breve, mas ele tinha acabado de perceber que quando havia confiança, não era preciso apressar as coisas. Enquanto eles não pudessem conversar, o melhor a fazer era garantir que o outro rapaz estivesse o mais à vontade possível.

Sim, um relacionamento não era baseado apenas em amor.

* * *

Nota da autora: Eu demorei um pouco dessa vez, né? Desculpem-me.

Bom, um lembrete: essa fanfic só tem spoilers até 4x14. Cronologicamente, ela estaria nas vésperas do episódio 15, já que a Santana diz que ela está em Nova Iorque há uma semana naquele episódio, mas nada que acontece nele ou em episódios posteriores, afetará a história. É um universo alternativo.

Espero que esse capítulo não tenha sido muito chato. Eu aprecio esses momentos simples, mas sei que eles podem parecer um pouco como enrolação. Mas isso é importante para a minha visão de construir um relacionamento.

(Comentem a opinião de vocês. Eu gostaria de saber...)

Até a próxima semana. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

A segunda vez que Kurt se encontrou no apartamento de Adam não lhe permitiu melhor concentração para observar devidamente o lugar do que a primeira. Na anterior, ele estivera com medo de ser rejeitado. Agora, inesperadamente, a preocupação acerca do britânico era também forte o suficiente para inibir sua curiosidade.

– Quando eu disse que você podia se sentir em casa, eu quis dizer que você podia xeretar minhas coisas. Não que você deveria ficar sentado como uma estátua esperando eu voltar com os doces. – Disse Adam, efetivamente interrompendo os pensamentos de Kurt.

O rapaz mais velho trouxe duas xícaras de chá para acompanhar os bolinhos que Kurt havia escolhido. Sua postura seria casualmente relaxada se não fosse pelo aperto tenso de suas mãos em torno das xícaras. O contratenor se perguntou se aquilo era uma tentativa de enganá-lo, mas descartou rapidamente a hipótese. Adam prezava muito a sinceridade para esse tipo de atitude. Talvez ele estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo a se acalmar, ou no fim das contas, o assunto poderia não ser tão grave quanto Kurt imaginava.

Mas ele sabia que agora era ele quem estava tentando se acalmar.

– Pela sua cara, você já criou uma história horrível e muito mais interessante do que a realidade para explicar o que aconteceu mais cedo. – Disse Adam, puxando Kurt para se sentar com ele.

– Bom, se você confirmar que é algum tipo de agente secreto, vai ser interessante e perigoso, mas não horrível. – Disse Kurt, entrando no jogo. - A menos que você seja um tipo de James Bond, porque eu não posso ter um namorado que tem um monte de amantes.

Adam riu, murmurando algo como "eu não preciso de nenhuma bond girl quando eu tenho você em pessoa", mas Kurt estava mais focado na mudança de atmosfera da sala com a risada de Adam. Ele mesmo sentia que a tensão que estava em seu corpo havia evaporado.

Definitivamente, o estado de espírito de Adam o estava influenciando muito mais rápido do que ele gostaria.

– Tudo bem – Disse Kurt, tentando desviar aquele pensamento – Eu acho que você ainda é muito charmoso, mesmo sem um copo de vodka-martini - Batido. Não mexido.

O sorriso de Adam lentamente se desfez ao ouvir o comentário e ele suspirou, tomando a mão de Kurt entre as suas. – Acho que é hora de explicar algumas coisas. Mas para decepcionar sua mente inventiva, deixe-me adiantar que foi apenas a minha mãe quem ligou. Eu estava esperando por isso, para ser sincero. Meu pai fará aniversário em algumas semanas, e ela está tentando me convencer a comparecer à festa, visto que faz quase um ano e meio que eu não volto para a Inglaterra.

Kurt assistiu a expressão cabisbaixa do outro rapaz, enquanto refletia sobre as implicações daquela pequena explicação. Havia acabado de lhe ocorrer que embora Adam falasse com orgulho de seu país, ele nunca havia citado sua família. E não havia faltado oportunidade para fazê-lo, uma vez que o próprio Kurt havia mencionado Burt em mais de uma ocasião.

E, acima de tudo, ele podia perceber que havia alguma espécie de tensão familiar envolvida, uma vez que se a mãe do rapaz precisava convencê-lo, não fora um problema financeiro que o mantivera afastado por tanto tempo.

– Para você entender o que está por trás disso, você precisa entender um pouco da história da minha família. – Disse Adam, como se lendo a mente de Kurt, e se recostando no ombro do rapaz mais novo - Você poderia dizer que minha família é "bem de vida". Meu bisavô paterno trabalhou em ramos de negócios que lucraram muito durante a segunda guerra mundial e tanto meu avô quanto meu pai, obviamente, deram continuidade a isso. Meu irmão mais velho, naturalmente, assumiria o lugar dele.

Adam fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos e Kurt aproveitou para envolvê-lo mais confortavelmente. Ele havia percebido que nesses momentos, o melhor era deixar que a outra pessoa levasse o tempo que precisasse para falar, ao invés de preencher cada silêncio com algum comentário.

– Eu sou o mais novo de três irmãos. – Continuou Adam, ainda de olhos fechados - Meu irmão mais velho, Eric, era dez anos mais velho do que eu.

O uso do tempo verbal não passou desapercebido pelo contratenor.

– A minha irmã do meio, Katherine, é quatro anos mais velha do que eu. Eu era mais próximo dela do que do Eric por causa da diferença de idade, mas mesmo assim nós não tínhamos muito em comum. Na verdade, a pessoa com quem eu mais me identificava em casa sempre foi a minha mãe. Ela é Americana, e sempre foi adepta às artes. Ela gostava principalmente de balé, mas também foi educada em violino e piano. Infelizmente, quando meus pais de casaram e foram morar na Inglaterra, meu pai achou que era pouco adequado que ela continuasse dançando. Mas ela continuou tocando até que eu completei 10 anos e foi minha principal influência no mundo da música.

Kurt percebeu que eles tinham aquilo em comum. Embora sua mãe não houvesse tido uma educação tão formal, ela ainda conhecia um pouco de piano, e havia introduzido Kurt ao mundo dos musicais.

– Minha família não deveria ser classificada como tradicional – Continuou Adam, em tom mais amargo - já que o dinheiro deles não é tão antigo. Entretanto, eles são aquele tipo de "novos ricos" para quem as aparências são primordiais. Na verdade, "aparência" é a palavra chave na minha família.

Kurt se perguntou se toda a amargura que o outro rapaz sentia sobre o conceito de "aparências" era o que o tinha tornado tão adepto da necessidade de um relacionamento sincero.

– Como eu disse antes, era esperado que o Eric assumisse os negócios. – Prosseguiu Adam – Eu não me lembro do posicionamento dele sobre isso. Mas sei que, de uma forma ou de outra ele, estava seguindo esse destino. Ele entrou para a faculdade para cursar economia. Tornaram-se, então, raras as vezes que eu o via, mas talvez isso tenha reforçado o impacto que eu sentia ao ver as mudanças que ele estava sofrendo. Eu lembro perfeitamente de que ele parecia cada vez mais magro e mais triste. E eu também lembro de que na última vez que eu o vi, na festa de aniversário da Kathy, ele me puxou de lado e disse que ele tinha um único conselho para me dar: "Nunca deixe que nosso pai controle sua vida."

Kurt mal teve tempo de refletir sobre aquilo quando o tom de voz de Adam mudou novamente. Agora, a mágoa era tingida por raiva.

– Eu tinha dez anos na época. Eric tinha vinte. Até hoje eu não sei detalhes do que aconteceu, porque meu pai quis abafar o caso, mas isso não me impediu de tirar minhas próprias conclusões. O fato é que o colega de quarto da faculdade encontrou o corpo do Eric, nem um mês depois daquela conversa. De acordo com ele, não havia nenhum motivo ligado à faculdade que pudesse explicar aquilo. Nenhum sinal de arrombamento, nenhuma inimizade, nada.

Nesse ponto, Adam tremeu levemente, e Kurt se perguntou quantas vezes ele tinha desabafado aquela história na mais de uma década que se passara.

Poucas, provavelmente, se a família fora tão favorável a abafar o caso.

– Daquele momento em diante – continuou Adam – meu pai começou a agir como se Eric não tivesse existido. O desrespeito foi a tal nível que, nem uma semana depois do enterro, meu pai veio falar sobre como eu era o "futuro homem da casa" e como eu deveria começar a estudar a sério, e "deixar minhas músicas de lado".

Adam se virou para encarar Kurt – Só naquele pequeno ato, eu quero que você perceba que pelo menos quatro coisas me desagradaram imensamente. A primeira foi a forma como meu pai substituiu Eric, como se ele fosse um funcionário aposentado, não um filho morto. A segunda foi a completa desconsideração sobre as minhas vontades, diminuindo o valor de tudo o que era e ainda é importante para mim. A terceira era que desde que eu soube como aquele dinheiro se "construiu", eu nunca me interessei por ele. Eu nunca quis gerir um negócio que cresceu à custa da guerra. E por fim: Kathy era a filha mais velha. E ela, com quatorze anos na época, já pensava em cursar Direito, o que ela de fato fez. Ela era muito vocal sobre como gostaria de seguir nos negócios da família. Mas o nosso pai não lhe daria uma chance porque "isso não é função de mulher".

Kurt tremeu ligeiramente com a frieza cada vez mais acentuada na voz de Adam. Aqueles olhos opacos não combinavam em nada com a postura comum do namorado e ele percebeu que ele não queria ver Adam assim nunca mais. Ao mesmo tempo, ele queria que Adam confiasse nele para mostrar esse lado quando precisasse.

– Eu definiria que o inferno familiar começou ali – Prosseguiu Adam - embora eu saiba que na verdade começou muito antes, se meu irmão realmente estava tão pressionado pelo meu pai que acabou se matando, como eu acredito que aconteceu.

Kurt imaginava o quão difícil era aquela situação. Era suficientemente triste perder alguém da família, mas sequer ter certeza do que envolveu o ocorrido deveria ser desesperador.

– Com a morte do meu irmão, minha mãe entrou em depressão. Eu acho que ela se culpava por não ter interferido nos problemas que eu acho que ele e meu pai tinham um com o outro. Meu pai, sempre atencioso, – zombou Adam - costumava se referir à depressão da minha mãe como "sensibilidades artísticas", pois chamaria atenção ter uma esposa doente, e na mente dele, ter uma família menos do que perfeita era inaceitável.

Quase imediatamente após a morte do Eric, minha mãe parou de tocar. Praticamente na mesma época meu pai me tirou das minhas aulas de piano e teatro, e teatralmente destruiu meu violino. Ele disse que eu deveria começar a "virar homem", e me focar nos estudos sérios. Se eu quisesse cursar atividades extracurriculares, seriam esportes que ele aprovasse. Eu nunca tive certeza se minha mãe parou de tocar porque já estava entrando em depressão, ou se meu pai a proibiu porque achava que eu não pararia se ela não parasse também. Mas eu sei que ela não teria se afundado tanto na própria tristeza se ela ainda mantivesse pelo menos aquele hábito.

Adam se virou para Kurt, continuando em tom agitado – Você pode imaginar o que é para um pré-adolescente perder o irmão, ver a mãe sofrendo a tal ponto que ela não saía mais do quarto e não falava mais conosco e ter um pai que não sabia nada sobre você, mas ainda queria controlar sua vida tirando tudo o que te fazia feliz, tentando te transformar em uma pessoa que você não é? Você consegue imaginar que todos os meus amigos eram das aulas de teatro, e que eu fui proibido de ter contato com eles? Não demorou muito para que eu me tornasse revoltado com tudo, e começasse a me rebelar silenciosamente.

Nesse ponto, Adam se interrompeu novamente, fitando Kurt longamente com um olhar que Kurt já havia aprendido a reconhecer como insegurança.

– Isso tem relação com o seu passado não tão perfeito, não é? – Perguntou Kurt, passando a mão pelos cabelos do rapaz mais velho. – Você não precisa falar agora, se não quiser. Mas se você optar por falar, eu garanto que não vou te julgar.

Adam não parecia mais tranquilo. Kurt se sentiu brevemente ofendido pela falta de confiança do outro rapaz nele, até perceber que, de fato, essa era a primeira vez que Adam verdadeiramente se expunha. O jogo de defeitos nunca parecia tão sério quanto o que quer que Adam fosse contar, e o rapaz mais velho já havia presenciado Kurt fazendo comentários críticos sobre outras pessoas por coisas muito pequenas.

_Um relacionamento não surge sozinho. Ele se constrói com a soma de pequenos momentos._ Essa era a chance de provar que Kurt também estava comprometido.

Adam deve ter visto algo encorajador em sua expressão, pois ele se esticou para beijar Kurt brevemente, e então voltou a se acomodar no abraço, retomando a narrativa.

– Esteja ciente de que eu não me orgulho de nada do que eu vou dizer. – Retomou Adam – Você poderia dizer que eu comecei a andar com "más companhias". Se meu pai não me permitia ir ao teatro encontrar meus amigos, eu propositadamente não queria lhe dar a satisfação de ser amigo dos filhos de sócios. Mas eu queria fazer as coisas pelas costas dele, então eu não dava nenhuma pista em casa sobre a minha mudança de comportamento. Não mudei meu estilo de vestir, não levei nenhum dos meus novos colegas para casa, nem nada do tipo. Mas eu comecei a beber antes mesmo de completar treze anos. Você ficaria surpreso de como é fácil ter contato constante com álcool quando você tem aquele tipo de "amizades" – Disse Adam, amargurado.

Kurt se lembrou de algumas ocasiões em que Adam havia sutilmente recusado qualquer tipo de álcool, e soube imediatamente que o hábito de beber havia trazido problemas para ele.

– Daí para frente, eu fui me tornando cada vez mais parecido com as pessoas com quem eu andava. Eu nunca quis que minhas notas caíssem, porque eu não queria que meu pai descobrisse o que eu fazia. Mas quando eu tinha uns quinze anos, minhas notas saíram de controle. Na verdade, tudo que eu achava que estava sob controle começou a desmoronar, naquela época.

Kurt não sabia se Adam estava tentando suprimir as lembranças, ou lhe poupar de ouvir os detalhes, mas era fácil perceber que o não dito ali era muito intenso.

– Eu acho que eu nem preciso frisar que eu mal falava com ninguém em casa. Meu pai nunca foi uma opção, e minha mãe ainda passava muito tempo sem sair do quarto. A Kathy algumas vezes tentava falar comigo, mas eu sempre a afastava, e então ela entrou na faculdade e eu fiquei efetivamente isolado em casa.

Na mesma época que eu comecei a ir mal na escola, eu tive meu primeiro... caso. – Disse Adam, arriscando um olhar para Kurt, mas baixando os olhos rapidamente. – Só para deixar claro, o namorado que eu mencionei mais cedo não era esse. Eu nem considero o Jon como um namorado já que o único sentimento que nós tínhamos um pelo outro era sexual e mesmo assim nós só ficávamos juntos em festas, quando estávamos bêbados. Ele era pouco mais velho que eu, mas levava aquele estilo de vida de forma muito mais intensa. Ele era a pior influência que eu poderia ter, sempre se drogando e se metendo em brigas. Foi por influência dele que eu comecei a fumar, embora eu tenha conseguido me manter nos cigarros comuns, ao contrário dele que usava vários tipos de drogas.

Kurt vagamente percebeu que se fosse outra pessoa, ou outra época, ele provavelmente estaria fazendo comentários horríveis, ou poderia ter simplesmente se levantado e ido embora. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele não podia enxergar nada daquele adolescente problemático no homem em seus braços que o impedisse de fazer isso. Ou fosse a consciência de que mesmo que Adam parecesse sofrer tanto ao contar sobre aquelas coisas, ele ainda estava enfrentando aqueles fantasmas em favor de ser honesto com Kurt.

– Quando eu fiz dezesseis anos – continuou o britânico, inconsciente do que se passava pela mente de Kurt - as coisas estavam completamente caóticas. Eu só não perdi o ano na escola porque o diretor temia meu pai, e fez um acordo comigo em fazer muitas atividades paralelas para compensar. Mas levou tempo para que eu aproveitasse a chance, porque eu passava mais tempo alcoolizado do que sóbrio. Nessa época, pelo menos, eu consegui me afastar do Jon. Eu descobri que ele não só fazia sexo desprotegido com outras pessoas, como também compartilhava seringas de drogas injetáveis, e eu percebi que eu iria de fato arruinar minha vida se eu continuasse saindo com ele em festas.

Adam se interrompeu novamente, buscando o olhar do contratenor. Ele então, disse simplesmente "pergunte", e Kurt percebeu que ele havia tido alguma reação inconsciente à última afirmação.

– Você tem certeza que não pegou nada? – Kurt perguntou, imediatamente.

– Eu tenho. – Respondeu Adam - Eu me testei naquela época, e mais de uma vez vários meses depois, porque eu sei que essas coisas podem demorar a se manifestarem.

– Você não fuma mais, certo? – Perguntou Kurt, antes que pudesse se conter.

– Eu consegui parar de fumar com mais facilidade do que parar de beber. Provavelmente porque eu fumava mais para me sentir parte daquele grupo, e não porque eu achava que precisava e, por isso, não era um hábito tão frequente. Em relação ao álcool, eu obviamente apresentava alguns sinais de dependência, como o fato de que aquilo estava atrapalhando meus estudos, e eu nem tinha vida fora daquele ambiente, além de que minha tolerância aumentava cada vez mais, me fazendo recorrer a quantidades cada vez maiores. Felizmente, eu ainda tive sorte em não precisar passar por um processo de desintoxicação, e mesmo a abstinência não foi tão problemática quanto poderia ter sido. Alguns dias eram horríveis, obviamente, e houve momentos em que eu tive recaídas, mas eu ainda consegui voltar a ter uma vida mais estável dentro de um ano. Poderia ter sido pior.

Novamente, Kurt percebeu que Adam estava atenuando os piores detalhes. – O que te fez parar? – Optou por perguntar.

– Eu diria que o que me fez parar foi a música. – Disse Adam – Se a sua pergunta for "Qual foi o estopim que te fez decidir parar", então eu diria que foi o fato de que a Kathy não é uma pessoa fácil de enrolar. Quando ela entrou de férias na faculdade e voltou para casa, era muito mais difícil manter minha rotina. Um dia, ela me pegou bêbado e tentou falar comigo. Eu obviamente não queria conversar, então ela continuou tentado. Ela insistiu diariamente por umas três semanas até que eu gritei sobre como a vida dela era muito mais fácil, pois ela não sofria cobranças e mesmo se sofresse, elas iriam ao encontro dos próprios objetivos dela. Depois disso, foi mais fácil desabafar. Ela me segurou enquanto eu chorava e explicava, e quando eu terminei, ela me deu um tapa dizendo que já havia perdido um irmão e que eu era um covarde por ir por um caminho que a faria perder outro, e começou a chorar também. E a Kathy é normalmente uma pessoa muito controlada, então foi chocante vê-la daquele jeito.

Adam parecia tranquilo pela primeira vez desde que começou a falar.

– Depois daquilo, eu não sei que mágica Kathy fez, mas minha mãe foi no meu quarto com o antigo violino dela, e me disse que ela queria me ouvir tocar. Então, eu voltei a tocar com frequência. Entre o violino e minha mãe se tornando mais sociável, eu fui ganhando motivação para arrumar minha vida. Eu parei de andar com aqueles colegas, mas de qualquer forma o grupo tinha se dissolvido quando um deles morreu e outros dois foram presos. Eu ainda bebia de vez em quando, mas em doses menores e cada vez os intervalos eram maiores. Demorou até meu segundo ano de faculdade para que eu deixasse de ter vontade de beber e desde então eu evito qualquer coisa com álcool, por via das dúvidas.

Um ano depois, quando eu tinha dezessete anos, meu pai veio falar comigo. Ele disse que minha mãe e Kathy tinham sido tão insistentes, que ele me deixaria fazer a faculdade que eu quisesse, desde que fosse em outro país, porque ele mentiria o curso para todas as "pessoas importantes". Eu tive sorte de ter conseguido recuperar minhas notas, já que as faculdades de artes normalmente não aceitam muitos alunos. Como meus avós moram aqui nos Estados Unidos, eu decidi que seria mais prático vir para Nova Iorque do que para algum país europeu.

Adam se interrompeu novamente, levantando a cabeça que estivera apoiada no ombro de Kurt e fitando o lugar.

– Esse apartamento, na verdade, foi comprado por meus avós para minha mãe quando ela entrou na Universidade de Nova Iorque. Quando ela foi para Londres, meus avós decidiram alugar ao invés de vender, e quando eles souberam que eu estudaria aqui eles me disseram que o lugar era "meu por direito". Sim – frisou Adam, ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Kurt – a família da minha mãe também tem bastante dinheiro. Meu pai não teria casado com ela se fosse diferente.

Isso explicava porque o lugar era relativamente grande para um estudante, principalmente sem colegas de quarto.

– Meu pai tinha a esperança de que quando eu terminasse a faculdade eu, ou "criasse juízo" e decidisse que era melhor fazer outra faculdade e assumir os negócios da família, ou não conseguisse nenhum emprego e não tivesse outra escolha. Ele vai ficar tão frustrado quando souber que eu já estou com quase tudo organizado para iniciar um projeto de mestrado. – Completou Adam, com os olhos brilhando.

Aquela informação foi dita com um sorriso que fez Kurt se perguntar por quanto tempo Adam vinha segurando a novidade. E então Kurt se deu conta de que aquela era a confirmação de que o britânico não iria embora em poucos meses.

Kurt abraçou Adam, dizendo parabéns entre beijos, mas foi rapidamente parado por um pedido de Adam para terminar a história e uma promessa de uma comemoração posterior.

– Você é um manipulador – Comentou Kurt, enquanto voltava a acomodar Adam em seus braços – Começou falando sobre todos os problemas que precederam sua adolescência, e terminou com essa novidade maravilhosa. Eu teria que ou não ter coração, ou não gostar nem um pouco de você, para conseguir me deter no cerne da questão.

– Eu prometi sinceridade. Mas eu nunca disse que não tinha aprendido uma coisa ou duas com a minha irmã sobre como conduzir uma conversa – Comentou Adam – Na verdade, você não pode me culpar de tentar te manter por perto.

Kurt, que havia feito o comentário brincando, percebeu que Adam provavelmente havia pensado em toda a situação antes. Ele esperava que agora o outro rapaz tivesse tirado um peso dos ombros.

– A última vez que eu voltei para casa – Reiniciou Adam - foi nas férias entre meu segundo e terceiro ano em NYADA. Foi também a última vez que eu falei com meu pai, já que ele decidiu que era uma boa ideia seguir a tradição de casamento arranjado, e montou um jantar para me apresentar para minha noiva. E acalme-se. Eu não vou me casar com ela. – Disse Adam, tranquilamente, ao ver a expressão de Kurt.

– Seu pai não sabe que você é gay? – Perguntou, incrédulo, o contratenor.

Adam o olhou com quase piedade. – Kurt, não importa o que eu sou. Você não entendeu que para ele, só importa o que eu aparento ser? Ele não se importa se eu sou gay, contanto que eu me case com uma mulher, tenha filhos homens, e nunca cause um escândalo.

– Isso é horrível. – Murmurou Kurt. – Quer dizer, praticamente tudo que você falou sobre seu pai foi horrível, mas...

– Eu já me acostumei com isso. Nem foi uma surpresa que ele tivesse escolhido uma noiva para mim. O que me deixou com raiva foi o fato dele ter sugerido que seria bom se eu me apressasse para ter filhos, para que ele pudesse ser "uma influência positiva" para eles, pois seria uma vergonha se mais uma geração desonrasse tudo o que meu bisavô construiu.

– O que ele vai fazer quando você disser que ainda não pretende seguir os planos dele? – Perguntou Kurt, preocupado.

– O que ele sempre faz: Aparentar que eu o fiz. Na pior das hipóteses, eu posso prometer que vou pelo menos assumir direção de tudo apenas no papel, vou comparecer eventualmente, mas na verdade, terei um grupo de conselheiros que efetivamente tomarão as decisões. De fato, embora Kathy não possa assumir os negócios, ela se formou com honras e espera se tornar minha conselheira pessoal. Mas no fim das contas eu só assumiria quando meu pai morresse, e depois disso eu posso mudar as regras e deixar Kathy tomando conta de tudo. Só não podemos deixar que meu pai suspeite disso, ou que ele resolva se aposentar, ao invés de trabalhar até o último suspiro.

– E por fim – terminou Adam – chegamos ao telefonema de hoje cedo. Eu tive que explicar para minha mãe que, eu não tenho a menor intenção em voltar para casa para o aniversário do meu pai, principalmente porque eu sei que a opinião dele sobre a minha "noiva" não mudou.

Adam terminou e ficou em silencio, como se aguardando o julgamento de Kurt. Quando o silencio se prolongou, o rapaz mais velho comentou – Você reagiu melhor do que eu esperava.

– Eu não vejo muito daquele Adam que você se envergonha no homem na minha frente – explicou Kurt. – Embora você tenha mostrado algumas emoções negativas que eu não associaria a você. Mas acho que esse fato de te conhecer agora é o que me permite não julgar. De fato, eu fiquei muito mais preocupado com o sofrimento que você deve ter passado, do que com as coisas ruins que você pode ter feito nesse tempo. Você já me disse antes que nunca fez nada tão drástico, então tudo bem, eu acho.

– Isso é bastante generoso de você – Disse Adam, sério. – Mas eu não seria a pessoa que eu sou hoje sem aquelas experiências. Eu comecei a valorizar os momentos simples da vida por causa daquilo tudo. Eu nunca cheguei a ser violento, mas eu tento ser mais calmo e paciente hoje. Algumas vezes eu sou impulsivo, mas ainda assim eu tento sempre antecipar as consequências das minhas ações, e eu não seria tão ciente dessas coisas se eu não tivesse enfrentado situações difíceis.

– Você disse antes que seu passado não te afeta tanto quanto o meu me afeta, mas depois disso, eu acho difícil de acreditar. – Comentou Kurt - Só de falar sobre sua família, você mostra que essas coisas não estão superadas.

– Eu não superei todas elas, mas eu sei como lidar com elas daqui para frente. – Disse Adam – Meu pai precisa de muito esforço para me tirar do sério. Mesmo com toda a história de noivado, eu simplesmente disse algumas verdades ácidas e saí de lá. Eu ainda tenho alguns pesadelos que são mais recordações da minha adolescência do que sonhos, mas eles só me fazem ter mais convicção de quem eu quero ser. É claro que me preocupa um pouquinho que você afirme que não me julga só porque eu sou diferente hoje, porque por mais que eu gostasse que fosse diferente, eu ainda tomei todas aqueles decisões erradas. Eu não contei tudo isso para que você pensasse que eu não era perfeito mas agora sou. Eu ainda não sou perfeito, Kurt. Eu nunca vou ser. Mas eu vou fazer o melhor que eu puder para não me envergonhar das minhas ações no futuro.

Kurt percebeu que a diferença de atitudes do Adam frente aos problemas tinha mudado com o tempo e com as experiências. Ele sabia que ele mesmo deveria começar a ter uma postura mais séria sobre as coisas, e se deu conta de que aquele dia havia sido um bom início.

_Então era essa a diferença entre ser um adolescente e um adulto._

– Eu acho que eu te entendo um pouco melhor agora, como a sua escolha do primeiro defeito no nosso jogo ter sido sobre o desejo de seguir uma carreira simples e a sua insistência em sinceridade.

– Se você entende melhor meu ponto de vista sobre a necessidade de sermos sinceros, então eu considero o dia de hoje uma vitória – Disse Adam, finalmente começando a comer os bolinhos – Em comemoração a este obstáculo vencido, eu acho que devemos ter nossa festa entre doces e lições improdutivas que eu prometi mais cedo.

- Você prometeu beijos também, não esqueça. – Brincou Kurt.

- Como eu me esqueceria disso? – Rebateu Adam, sorrindo.

Eles acabaram deixando qualquer pretensão de estudar de lado, e passaram o fim da tarde e início da noite cantando e comendo. Kurt percebeu que ele se sentia ainda mais confortável com Adam, agora que ele conhecia o outro rapaz melhor.

* * *

Nota da autora: Este foi, sem dúvidas, o capítulo mais difícil para mim. Eventualmente alguns desdobramentos disso vão surgir, mas eu pretendo escrever alguns capítulos mais leves antes.

Obrigada a quem comentou no último capítulo. É bom saber que eu posso continuar com esse método.

E pela primeira vez, eu estou postando um capítulo sem sequer um esqueleto do que vai ser o capítulo seguinte. Isso significa que ele pode demorar.


End file.
